Kawaii No Okama
by Kuroi Sora18
Summary: Damn!Uchiha dan tradisi anehnya! Diwajibkan memiliki calon pendamping hidup di usia 18 tahun. Sementara Sasuke Uchiha adalah remaja kuper yang sulit jatuh cinta yang harus menjalani tradisi itu. "Dame!"/" Jadilah kekasihku!"/HEEEEEEH!"/ Akankah Sasuke menemukan cintanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Kawai** **No** **Okama**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Kuroi Sora18

Pair : Sasuke U. X Naruto U.

 **Warning**!

Alur kecepetan/ update siput/ story super gaje

Fic ini mengandung unsur BL atau Boys Love bagi kalian yang tidak suka, silahkan klik tombol back pada layar masing-masing. Saya author cinta damai, lebih suka kritik yang membangun dari pada flame nggak bermutu.

Summary :Damn! Uchiha dan tradisi anehnya! Diwajibkan memiliki calon pendamping hidup di usia 18 tahun. Sementara Sasuke Uchiha adalah remaja kuper yang sulit jatuh cinta yang harus menjalani tradisi itu.

"Dame!"/" Jadilah kekasihku!"/ " HEEEEEEH?!"/ Akankah Sasuke menemukan cintanya?

Bibir Sasuke manyun beberapa centimeter sementara mata onyxnya memelototi kalender di kamarnya selama dua jam. Nampak di kalender itu di tanggal 23 bulan Juli tahun ini, dilingkari dengan spidol warna merah super tebal. Di tanggal itulah dirinya berulang tahun yang kedelapan belas yang akan menjadi list paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Hari yang akan menentukan masa depannya. Hari dimana dia, Uchiha Sasuke- si Kaichou Konoha Gakuen yang kurang pergaulan aka kuper akan memilih calon pendamping hidupnya.

Damn! Uchiha dan tradisi anehnya! Dia bahkan baru akan merayakan usianya kedelapan belas bulan depan, kenapa dia harus repot-repot memilih pendamping hidup yang bisa dia pilih lain kali, lain waktu, lain cerita dan yang lain-lainnya. Intinya dia tidak mau ribet dengan urusan jodoh-jodohan seperti itu. Dia mempunyai sebuah pepatah jika jodoh pasti tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Makanya dia masih betah menjomblo sampai saat ini. Sangat disayangkan memang. Padahal dia sangat populer di sekolahnya. Tapi dia adalah makhluk penyendiri bermulut pedas dan berwajah tembok. Orang pasti akan berfikir dua kali jika ingin mengikat sebuah hubungan dengannya.

Tapi dengan menjalani tradisi aneh itu, dia akan dianggap menjadi Uchiha yang dewasa dan matang. Tapi bagaimana menjalaninya? Dia saja selalu kabur jika berdekatan dengan makhluk paling cerewet yang disebut dengan 'perempuan'. Sasuke misuh-misuh dalam hati. Ia akan dicap sebagai Uchiha tidak bermutu yang tidak laku-laku karena masih menjomblo di usia delapan belas tahun. Dengan kata lain dia adalah produk gagal Uchiha. Kawaisou ne~

KRIET~

Bunyi deritan pintu kamarnya membuat Sasuke menoleh kearah pintu dan menatap tajam orang yang mengganggu acara semedinya.

" Yo! Nani suru nda, baka otouto?"

Sasuke memandang sinis kakaknya yaitu Itachi Uchiha yang baru saja pulang dari kantornya.

" Ada apa kemari? Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu." ujar Sasuke judes. Dia menyibukan diri dengan membuka-buka buku matematikanya -berpura-pura belajar.

" Kau pasti sedang memikirkan ulang tahunmu bulan depan kan?"

Itachi terkekeh melihat wajah adiknya tiba-tiba menggelap. Dia melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat tidur dan duduk disana.

" Apa kau sudah menemukan calon adik ipar untuk ku?"

" Urusai! Jangan bahas itu didepanku."

Dahi Itachi mengkerut menjadi beberapa lipatan.

" Kau belum menemukannya ya?"

Jleb! Binggo!

" Kenapa kau tidak pilih saja salah satu dari fansmu? Mereka pasti akan dengan senang hati menjadi kandidat pasanganmu."

" Dame!" sela Sasuke cepat. Tangannya menyilang di depan dada membentuk huruf 'X'. Dia lalu bersidekap membelakangi Itachi.

" Mereka semua berisik, merepotkan dan mengerikan. Aku lebih memilih menjomblo seumur hidup dari pada memilih salah satu dari mereka."

Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan adiknya. Pebisnis muda itu menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan.

" Ganbatte ne!"

Memutar bola matanya malas, Sasuke hanya menggumam menanggapi perkataan Itachi.

.

.

.

Akatsuki Cafe

" Irrasemasen, Ouji-sama~"

Seorang gadis berpakaian maid berwarna merah dan hitam menyambut seorang pelanggan laki-laki yang baru saja memasuki kafe yang terletak di pinggir kawasan taman terbesar di Konoha.

" Konnichiwa, Naru-chan!"

" Ah, Itachi-san?!"

Sosok berseragam maid itu menegakan badannya dan menatap pria itu dengan pandangan terkejut.

" Tumben sekali kau datang kemari."

Namikaze Naruto, crossdresser manis pegawai Akatsuki Cafe -siswa tahun pertama Uzushio Gakuen.

" Hari ini shiftmu siang ya?"

" Ya begitulah, karena Deidara-nii sakit, jadi aku yang menggantikannya. Oh ya- biasanya kau datang setiap hari sabtu. Apa ada urusan yang penting?"

Naruto mengekor di belakang Itachi yang berjalan menuju ruangannya yang terletak bersebelahan dengan dapur.

" Ah, ada sesuatu yang akan aku kerjakan disini."

Naruto pun mengangguk mendapati jawaban Itachi.

" Kalau begitu aku akan membuang sampah sebentar."

" Satu lagi Naru-"

"Ya?"

" Aku akan mengerjakan sesuatu yang penting di ruanganku. Jika ada seseorang yang datang mencariku, bilang saja aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

" Ha'i! Wakatta!" ujar Naruto seraya berlalu kearah pintu belakang untuk membuang sampah.

.

.

.

KLIRING~

" Irrasemasen, Ouji-sama."

Naruto berojigi sambil tersenyum manis kearah tamu yang baru saja datang.

" Hn."

Tamu yang Naruto menggerutu sebal. Dia memandang pemuda yang memakai kemeja biru dongker itu berjalan menuju meja nomor 7 .

" Apa ada yang ingin anda pesan, Ou-"

" Dimana Itachi?"

Badan Naruto menegak menyimpan buku notenya di sakunya.

" Anda mencari Itachi-san? Oh, dia sedang sibuk dan tidak ingin di-"

" Panggilkan dia untukku sekarang juga." ucapnya dengan nada memaksa. Membuat tangan Naruto gatal ingin meninju sesuatu.

" Sumimasen, anda siapa dan bisakah anda tidak menyela kata-kata saya. Itu tidak sopan." jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

" Dobe."

CTAK!

" Oi, Teme! Jika kau datang ke kafe ini hanya untuk menyulut sumbu emosiku, lebih baik kau pergi saja! "

Naruto bekacak pinggang menatap tajam Sasuke yang duduk anteng sambil memainkan smartphonenya.

Sasuke akhirnya mendongkak melihat siapa sosok pelayan yang begitu kurang ajar kepadanya -adik owner kafe ini.

Oh, my my! Biru. Mata biru yang sangat mempesona. Sasuke terpesona sesaat. Kemana saja matanya yang tidak menyadari ada maid manis di kafe milik kakaknya yang menyebalkan?

" Oi!"

Naruto menoel-noel tangan Sasuke dengan ujung sendok. Lamunan Sasuke buyar seketika.

" Ehem..." Sasuke berdehem sok berwibawa.

" Aku, Uchiha Sasuke adik Uchiha Itachi. Bisa aku bertemu dengannya?"

Dahi Naruto menyerngit. Kenapa perubahan nada bicara pemuda itu cepat sekali?Pasti dia punya dua kepribadian. Batin Naruto absurd.

" Tunggu disini biar ku panggilkan."

Naruto berbalik dan menuju ruangan tempat Itachi berada.

" Badannya bagus juga." ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Lima menit kemudian Sasuke melihat anikinya keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang terletak di samping dapur. Dia melihat kakaknya tersenyum sambil mengacak surai pirang maid yang ditaksirnya. Membuat bibir Sasuke manyun beberapa centimeter. Cewek yang dia suka digebet kakaknya sendiri yang jelas-jelas sudah mempunyai pasangannya sendiri yang dia ikat tiga tahun yang lalu. Rasanya sakit men~

" Kau rupanya, Otouto. Ada apa kau mencariku?"

Dengan tampang malas Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat kepada Itachi.

" Dokumenmu tertinggal. Kaa-san memintaku untuk mengantarnya kepadamu."

" Arigatou. Dokumen ini memang akan kuberikan pada Tou-san setelah ini."

" Oh ya!"

Alis Itachi naik beberapa centi melihat ekspresi sok misterius Sasuke.

" Ada apa? Apa kau lapar hingga ingin aku bawakan sesuatu? Akatsuki Dessert sangat terkenal disini. Kau mau?"

" Lupakan soal Akasuki Dessert atau apapun itu namanya. Aku tidak lapar dan kau juga tau aku tidak suka makanan manis."

Itachi mengangguk paham.

" Jadi apa?"

" Pelayan tadi -siapa namanya?" tanya Sasuke nyaris berbisik.

" Namikaze Naruto. Kenapa kau suka padanya?"

" Namanya terdengar sangat 'manly' untuk ukuran nama seorang gadis." ujar Sasuke sembari memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang sedang mengelap meja.

" Haha." Itachi tertawa garing. " Bukannya itu yang membuat dirinya terlihat 'unik'? Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri bukan? Dia pegawai favoritku dan pelanggan disini."

" Kau berpacaran dengannya ya?"

" Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mungkin memacari anak SMU! Lagipula aku sudah mengikat Uzumaki Kyuubi sebagai pasanganku."

" Yeah."

Sasuke menompang dagu. Memandang Naruto yang tersenyum lembut menyambut tamu yang datang. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihat senyum manis itu. Dia merasa tidak rela jika senyum itu diumbar kepada semua orang.

" I found you ."

.

.

.

.

" Hah~"

Naruto menghela nafas lelah ketika ia selesai mengepel lantai kafe sendirian.

" Kau sudah selesai, Naruto?"

Akasuna Sasori - koki di kafe Akatsuki itu datang sambil membawa segelas jus jeruk di tangannya .

" Ini minum dulu. Kau pasti lelah."

Naruto meletakan alat pelnya begitu saja dan berjalan gontai kearah Sasori.

" Terima kasih. Aku memang sedang lelah lahir batin hari ini."

Sasori menaikan sebelah alisnya. Dia menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di salah satu meja disitu.

" Ceritakan masalahmu!" perintahnya sok bossy. Membuat bibir Naruto mengerucut lucu.

#Flashback...

" Namamu Namikaze Naruto?"

Naruto yang sedang sedang membuang sampah di pintu belakang menoleh dan mendapati 'tamu menyebalkan' yang dia temui tadi sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Orang itu adalah Sasuke.

" Hah?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan seolah-olah Sasuke adalah alien aneh yang baru saja mendarat di bumi.

" Besok jam tujuh malam. Kutunggu di depan monumen hokage."

" Tapi besok-"

Baru saja akan mengelak, namun Sasuke sudah mengelarkan kartu As-nya membuat Naruto tidak bisa membuat alasan lagi.

" Aku sudah bilang kepada aniki jika jadwalmu hari ini diliburkan. Kau siswi tahun pertama jadi kurasa belum banyak tugas yang diberikan. "

" Hieee~"

" Aku mengajakmu kencan besok."

" HEEEEEEEHHHH?!"

Sasuke menyeringai menyebalkan. Sementara Naruto, mata birunya melotot lebar. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu jika dia adalah seorang siswi tahun pertama? Tunggu siswi? Apakah Sasuke mengiranya adalah seorang SISWI?! Bagaimana bisa dia berkencan dengan sesama kaumnya sendiri? Sasuke akan tahu jati dirinya dan mengecapnya sebagai pria aneh kalau begitu caranya.

.

.

.

" Bwahahaha~ "

Sasori menghiraukan tatapan tajam Naruto dan masih asyik tertawa sendiri sambil memegangi perutnya.

" Sasuke mengajakmu -kencan? Hahaha~"

" Urusai,Sasori-nii! Ini bukan lelucon!"

" Gomen, gomen! Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu." ujar Sasori sambil menghapus air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya.

" Kau tinggal bilang saja jika kau ini seorang laki-laki."

" Iya sih! Tapi jika dia mengecapku sebagai laki-laki aneh, bagaimana?"

Naruto membuka pita seragam maidnya membuat dada datarnya terlihat. Sasori merona hebat dibuatnya.

" So-soal itu sih tergantung persepsi orang -orang." Sasori sedikit berdehem, tindakan agresif Naruto membuat jantungnya toki doki tidak karuan.

" Kupikir kau sudah menyadarinya."

" Menyadari apa?" tanya Naruto polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya -berlagak innocent.

" Baka! Tentu saja menyadari bahwa hampir semua pelanggan kafe ini mengira kau itu seorang perempuan. Bahkan, beberapa kali pelanggan pria menepuk -ehem- pantatmu. Dan bagaimana bisa kau bersikap BIASA SAJA?!"

Naruto mengorek lubang telinganya sendiri dengan jari kelingkingnya seolah ada semut yang masuk ke dalamnya. Terasa begitu mendengung.

" Tentu saja aku bersikap begitu, kupikir mereka sudah tahu aku seorang crossdresser karena aku bekerja di kafe bertema cosplay." ujar Naruto seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Melihat bibir Naruto di monyong- monyongkan begitu membuat Sasori tidak tahan ingin mengikat bibir itu dengan tali jemuran milik neneknya.

" Haa~ baiklah-baiklah. Jadi bagaimana? Kau akan memberitahunya kau sebenarnya adalah seorang laki-laki?"

" ..."

Naruto diam saja. Tangannya sibuk menggoyang-goyangkan gelas berisi jus jeruk yang baru saja diminumnya.

" Tenang saja! Sudah kubilang jika itu tentang persepsi orang kan? Lihat aku, aku biasa saja melihatmu berkeliaran di kafe ini dengan dandanan seperti itu."

" Cih. Kau bahkan pernah pingsan saat kau tahu aku ini sebenarnya seorang laki-laki ketika kita pertama kali bertemu. Dan kau selalu menghindar jika kita berganti baju bersama."

Sasori diam seketika.

" Kalau begitu kau datang saja. Dan jika Sasuke menyatakan cinta kepadamu, kau tolak saja! Dengan begitu dia akan menjauh dengan sendirinya."

Naruto memandang Sasori dengan mata menyipit. Mencoba mencari gerak - gerik jahil seniornya.

" Kau yakin cara ini akan berhasil?"

Bagaimanapun juga kencan dengan sesama kaummu sendiri pasti akan terasa awkward. Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki tulen juga akan terasa seperti terinjak - injak dengan sepatu buluk penuh dengan kotoran sapi. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merasa merinding setengah mati.

" Zettai ni!" ujar Sasori sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam lamanya Naruto memagut dirinya di depan cermin yang menggantung di dinding apartemen sederhana miliknya. Setelah kemarin dia diberi wejangan ini itu oleh seniornya, besoknya dia memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke dengan wujud perempuannya. Dia memakai rok biru selutut dipadukan dengan kemeja tanpa lengan berwarna soft yellow dan blazer berwarna biru. Rambut palsunya dia ikat tinggi -tinggi hingga menampilkan leher jenjang miliknya.

" Sekarang aku tidak kaget Sasuke mengiraku adalah seorang perempuan. Ternyata aku memang mirip perempuan. Kau hebat Naruto!"

Semenit berikutnya kepala Naruto tertunduk begitu saja .

" Tidak seharusnya aku berbangga diri dengan fakta menyedihkan ini. "

Drrrrrttttt...Drrrrrrtttttt...Drrrrrtttt

Mata biru Naruto teralih kearah ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja belajarnya. Saat dia melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya, Naruto menghela nafas lelah.

" Ha'i. Moshi-moshi Naruto desu."

" NARUTOOOOO!"

Sesegera mungkin Naruto menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

" Jangan berteriak tiba-tiba, Kaa-san! Gendang telingaku bisa jebol!" Naruto membalasnya dengan nada tinggi.

" Biar saja! Apa kau lupa dua hari yang lalu Kaa-san memintanu untuk menemani Kaa-san ke rumah teman lama, huh anak nakal!"

Naruto mendengus mendengar kata-kata ibunya.

" Aku tidak bisa. Hari ini aku sedang kerja dan sangat sibuk. Ajak saja Tou-san!"

" NANI?!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto merasa ditulikan oleh suara ibunya sendiri yang cetar membahana semesta itu. Ingatkan Naruto untuk ke dokter THT setelah ini.

" Ayahmu tidak bisa! Dia bilang, dia sedang sakit kepala . Ibu tidak tega membangunkannya dari tempat tidur."

Naruto bersiap pergi dengan menyambar tas selempang berwarna kuning yang dia pinjam dari tetangganya.

" Gomen ne, Kaa-san. Hari ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku janji besok aku akan menemani Kaa-san ke tempat teman Kaa-san."

" Hounto?"

" Pasti! Sudah ya, bosku memanggil. Jaa na!"

Pip.

Naruto mendesah lega ketika dia berhasil menutup sambungan telefon ibunya secara sepihak.

" Kenapa hidupku jadi rumit seperti ini sih?"

Dia pun menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri lalu memasang ekspresi wajah bersemangat.

" Namikaze Naruto, semangat!"

.

.

.

 **Monumen** **Hokage** , **19.15** **PM**

Sasuke nampak berdiri bersender di motor sport miliknya tidak jauh dari pintu masuk area monumen. Dia nampak keren dengan kemeja warna biru dongker dipadukan dengan jins dan jaket kulit mahal berwarna hitam. Berkali -kali dia melihat kearah jam tangan dan sekelilingnya. Namun berkali-kali pula dia tidak menemui sosok pujaan hatinya yang dia temukan kemarin.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis ketika dia melihat objek pirang sedang berlari kearahnya.

" Sasuke- san, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Bus yang ku naiki mogok di persimpangan jalan dan membuat jalanan macet. Hounto ni gomenasai!"

"..."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia terpaku melihat penampilan santai 'perempuan' di depannya.

" Tidak masalah. Aku juga baru saja datang." ucapnya bohong. Padahal dia sudah datang dari pukul enam sore saking bersemangatnya.

" Ja- jadi apa tujuanmu mengajakku kemari? Kau tahu, bukannya aku sombong atau apa . Tapi aku ini adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. Jadi jika kau seenaknya saja me-"

" Jadilah kekasihku."

Mata Naruto berkedip -kedip beberapa kali sambil terbengong.

" Huh? Kekasih?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sasuke. Selanjutnya, Naruto malah menepuk bahu Sasuke keras-keras sambil tertawa kaku.

" Jangan bercanda begitu, Sasuke-san! Aku habis berlari jauh. Jadi, jangan membuatku kehabisan nafas karena terlalu banyak ~"

" Aku serius."

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap lurus kearah mata biru di depannya.

" Jadilah kekasihku." pintanya sekali lagi dengan wajah serius dan merona. Jika Itachi melihat ini, Sasuke yakin dia pasti akan tertawa terbahak - bahak ketika melihat wajah adiknya yang terkenal berwajah datar bak papan triplek dan sedingin es di antartika sekarang dipenuhi oleh semburat warna merah di kedua pipinya.

" Gomen, tapi aku tidak bisa. Kita bahkan baru bertemu kemarin."

Dalam hati Naruto mengumpat. Ingin dia katakan dia itu adalah seorang laki-laki tulen yang tidak mungkin berkencan dengan sesama kaumnya sendiri.

" Tidak masalah bagiku. Kita bisa saling mengenal jika kau sudah menerima pernyataanku."

" Etto, sebenarnya aku ini- "

" KYAAAA!"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh teriakan seorang ibu-ibu yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya karena tasnya kecopetan.

" Tolong tangkap pencopet itu, anak muda." ibu-ibu itu datang dan menghampiri Sasuke.

" Tenang obaa-san, aku akan menangkap pencopet itu untukmu."

" Eh?"

Sasuke tekesiap ketika dia melihat Naruto berlari sangat cepat mengejar pencopet itu.

" Oi, kau mau kemana?" teriak Sasuke. Berdecak sebal, dia pun ikut berlari menyusul Naruto yang sudah berlari duluan di depannya.

" Jangan mendekat."

Pencopet itu terpojok di sebuah gang buntu tidak jauh dari area monumen. Pria berpakaian ala preman itu mengacungkan sebuah pisau lipat kearah Naruto yang berdiri di depannya.

Mata Sasuke membulat melihat pencopet itu mengacungkan sebuah senjata tajam kearah gadis pujaannya. Dia menggenggam tangan gadis itu mencegahnya agar tidak bertindak bodoh.

" Hei, menjauhlah Dobe! Ini berbahaya dan kau bisa terluka."

" Berhentilah meneriakiku, harusnya kau membantuku untuk menangkap tikus got ini, dasar Teme!"

" Apa katamu, bocah?" Pria pencopet itu menggeram marah. Dia melempar tas hasil curiannya semabarang arah lalu dia pun berlari menerjang Naruto dengan pisau ditanganya.

Naruto pun menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Menghiraukan teriakan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk menghindar.

" See no~ Heyaaaa!"

BUK! BUK! BUK!

.

.

.

.

Naruto membersihkan roknya yang kotor karena debu. Dia menendang tubuh si pencopet yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah. Dia beranjak mengambil tas yang tergeletak di dekat tong sampah.

" Teme, ayo kita kem- NANI?!"

Naruto memekik ketika dia melihat Sasuke sedang mengambil 'rambutnya' yang teronggok di tanah. Mata onyx Sasuke memandang lurus kearah Naruto yang sudah berdiri kaku bak patung batu. Tas yang baru saja dipungut Naruto terjatuh begitu saja memberi efek dramatis pada adegan nista ini.

" S-sasuke, aku bisa j-jelaskan."

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto yang sedang gelagapan itu. Dia menyerahkan wig berwarna pirang itu kepada empunya.

" Sasuke, sungguh aku bisa jelaskan mengenai ini. Sebenarnya- " kata- kata Naruto lagi-lagi harus terpotong karena sebuah jari telunjuk Sasuke menempel di bibir peachnya.

" Tidak perlu, aku sudah tahu."

" He?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya gagal paham dengan maksud dari kata-kata ambigu Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika dirinya melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Naruto.

" Ya. Kau tidak perlu malu jika potongan rambutmu pendek seperti laki-laki."

" Ha?"

Nampak tanda tanya imager jatuh menimpa kepala Naruto. Sasuke masih terkikik geli sampai bahunya berguncang. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi bahagia sekali.

"Aku tahu jika kau ingin tampil cantik di depanku dengan memakai wig itu. Tapi tenang saja, aku menyukaimu apa adanya. Dengan rambut pendek seperti itu kau jadi terlihat makin manis."

" Oi, omae-" wajah Naruto semakin merah karena malu. Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki tulen serasa jadi seperti butiran debu saja.

" Aku ini memang seorang laki-laki, Teme!"

Sasuke berhenti terkikik. Dia menatap penampilan si pirang dari atas sampai bawah lalu berhenti di bagian dada. Dadanya memang 'berbeda' dari gadis kebanyakan. Sasuke menampar dirinya menyadari betapa mesumnya dirinya karena memandang dada seorang 'gadis'.

" Kau masih tidak percaya juga?"

" Tidak ada yang aneh dari penampilanmu. Kau terlihat seperti gadis pada umumnya."

Naruto memijit pelipisnya keras - keras melihat begitu keras kepalanya Sasuke. Padalah ia berharap dengan insiden jatuhnya 'wig' itu bisa membuat Sasuke menghindarinya dengan sendirinya.

" Sudahlah, ayo cepat kita kembalikan ta-"

Sasuke tergaket ketika seseorang menarik tangannya dan membuatnya menyentuh sesuatu hingga matanya hampir keluar karena saking kagetnya.

" Sekarang kau percaya kan jika memang aku ini punya 'pedang' yang sama denganmu." ujar Naruto ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang dipenuhi semburat warna merah.

" O-omae..." suara Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokan. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas dan hidungnya entah kenapa seperti ada cairan aneh yang keluar dari hidungnya. Lalu semuanya berubah gelap.

Sasuke, totaly nosebleed!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Kawai** **No** **Okama**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Kuroi Sora18

Pair : Sasuke U. X Naruto U.

 **Warning**!

Alur kecepetan/ update siput/ story super gaje

Fic ini mengandung unsur BL atau Boys Love bagi kalian yang tidak suka, silahkan klik tombol back pada layar masing-masing. Saya author cinta damai, lebih suka kritik yang membangun dari pada flame nggak bermutu.

Summary :Damn! Uchiha dan tradisi anehnya! Diwajibkan memiliki calon pendamping hidup di usia 18 tahun. Sementara Sasuke Uchiha adalah remaja kuper yang sulit jatuh cinta yang harus menjalani tradisi itu.

"Dame!"/" Jadilah kekasihku!"/ " HEEEEEEH?!"/ Akankah

Sasuke menemukan cintanya?

.

.

.

Sasuke mengedip - kedipkan matanya pelan. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah kepala ibu tercintanya dan kepala dengan wajah keriput milik baka anikinya - Itachi. Dia merasa sangat sesak dan tidak bisa bernafas. Terasa di sumbat oleh sesuatu yang membuat hidungnya terasa sangat gatal. Dan...

" HATSHUUU!"

Melayanglah dua gumpalan kapas dari hidung Sasuke.

" Huah, Tou-san, Kaa-san! Sasuke belum mati!"

HELL NO! Siapa yang bilang dia sudah mati? Sasuke cepat-cepat bangun dari tidurnya. Dia menatap wajah kedua orang tuanya dan sang kakak yang balik menatap heran kearahnya.

" Doko ni iru desuka?"

Sasuke menatap sekeliling ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Hidungnya tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri ketika dia menghirup bau menyengat obat-obatan . Dia sudah bisa menyimpulkan kalau dia ada di semacam klinik atau rumah sakit.

" Kau baik-baik saja, Suke?"

Mikoto Uchiha -sang ibu yang baik hati dan lemah lembut itu mengusap sayang kepala ayam Sasuke.

" Hn. Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi?"

" Kau tidak ingat , otouto? Seseorang mengantarmu ke klinik ini karena katanya kau mengalami pendarahan di hidungmu."

" Heh?!"

" Hidungmu benar tidak apa-apa? Kau -tunggu bagaimana hidungmu bisa mengalami pendarahan begitu? Apa kau terbentur sesuatu?"

" Tidak... Tidak usah dibahas!" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir ingatan nista yang tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya.

' Sekarang kau percaya kan, jika memang aku punya 'pedang' yang sama denganmu?'

Sasuke sontak memandang tangan kanannya . Perlahan potongan ingatannya tentang sosok Namikaze Naruto tiba-tiba membuat hatinya berdebar sangat kencang. Di mulai saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, saat Sasuke mengajaknya kencan, lalu kilas balik adegan nistanya juga tidak luput dari bayangannya.

SERRR...

Shit! Sensasi yang tadi sempat dia rasakan kembali datang. Hidungnya tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri dan terasa sangat hangat.

" Are, Kaa-san, Tou-san , hidung Sasuke berdarah lagi!"

'HEEEEEEHHHHH?!'

Dan Sasuke kembali tumbang setelahnya.

.

.

.

Naruto itu punya keinginan yang sederhana kok. Dia orangnya tidak neko-neko dan muluk-muluk. Dia hanya ingin hidup seperti remaja pada umumnya. Dimana dia hanya akan berpikir mengisi waktu luangnya dengan sekolah, belajar, mengikuti ekstrakulikuler yang diadakan oleh senpai di sekolahnya, bermain game, dan memacari gadis cantik. Bukan dengan bekerja di kafe bertema cosplay dimana dia bercosplayria menjadi seorang maid kafe yang manis.

" Hah~"

Lihat saja, dia sudah berkali-kali menghela nafas semenjak kakinya menginjak area Uzushio Gakuen tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Aura suram sudah sedari tadi terpancar di sekitar tubuhnya. Awan mendung pun nampak menggantung di atas kepalanya, membuat orang-orang enggan berdekatan dengannya. Takut tersambar petir yang tiba-tiba muncul.

" Oi, Naruto!" seorang remaja laki-laki berlari kearah si pirang yang duduk di pojok belakang. Dia menepuk bahu si pirang keras-keras.

" Ohayou!" sapanya penuh semangat.

" Ah, Ohayou~" sahut Naruto lirih nyaris berbisik. Hal itu membuat Kiba menaikan salah satu alisnya. Dia menatap Naruto dengan heran.

" Ada apa denganmu? Tidak seperti biasanya kau bertingakah suram begitu. Uang bulananmu habis lagi?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Lalu kenapa? Oh, apa Orochimaru-sensei menggodamu lagi?"

"..."

Naruto kembali menggeleng disertai kedutan di kepalanya. Enak saja! Dia tidak akan lagi berurusan dengan guru melambai aneh itu.

" Lalu apa? Kau tahu, tingkahmu yang diluar kebiasaan ini membuatku takut berada di dekatmu." ujar Kiba lirih. Dia sudah bersiap mengambil langkah seribu , antisipasi jika saja Naruto tiba-tiba menjotosnya karena menggangunya di saat bad mood seperti itu.

" Sepertinya aku harus resign dari tempat kerja sambilanku."

" Heeeh? Nande? Kan kau sendiri yang bilang, meskipun kerjaanmu aneh tapi gajinya lumayan besar."

" Aku melakukan hal bodoh kepada adik bos tempatku bekerja. Hal itu membuat aku tidak punya muka lagi untuk bekerja disana lagi. Aku yakin, Itachi-san akan memecatku hari akan menyiapkan mentalku."

Kiba duduk di bangku di depan Naruto.

" Hal bodoh apa yang kau lakukan? "

" Akan sangat memalukan jika kau tahu. Sudahlah, jangan membahas ini lagi!" ujar Naruto judes. Dia langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan buku paket matematikanya -berpura-pura belajar.

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik kakaknya yang duduk di sampingnya sambil mengupas apel untuknya. Ayah dan ibunya sudah kembali ke rumah satu jam yang lalu. Kini mereka tinggal berdua di ruang rawat Sasuke.

" Ano, aniki..."

" Hnn?"

Sasuke berdehem sejenak. Dia melihat kakaknya terfokus dengan kegiatan mengupas apelnya.

" Pelayan kafe bernama Namikaze Naruto itu, apa dia sebenarnya seorang laki-laki?"

Tangan Itachi berhenti mengupas apel. Dia menatap adiknya yang sedari tadi menatap tangan kanannya.

" Ah~ ketahuan ya?"

GUBRAK!

" Apa-apaan kau, baka aniki?!"

Sasuke berteriak kesetanan memarahi Itachi yang malah menatapnya innocent.

" Kupikir, kau tidak menyadarinya. Makanya kuberitahu saja namanya ketika kau bertanya tentangnya. "

" Tapi kau tidak bilang apapun mengenai gendernya. "

" Salahmu sendiri tidak tanya."

Itachi menghendikan bahunya bersikap acuh, membuat tangan Sasuke gatal ingin menjotos sesuatu.

" Memangnya kenapa kalau dia itu seorang laki-laki? Kau merasa kecewa karena dia bukan seorang gadis yang kau impikan?"

Benar juga, dia sendiri yang menganggap Naruto itu seorang gadis tanpa menanyakan terlebih dahulu kepada yang bersangkutan. Dia yakin dia seorang stright karena saat mimpi basahnya dulu dia bermimpi beranu-anuria bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Jadi saat bertemu dengan Naruto, entah kenapa dia merasa over exited dengan hadirnya Naruto. Apa karena dia memiliki rambut pirang dan bermata biru? Lalu kenapa dia bisa mimisan meskipun dia telah menyentuh -uhuk- barang privasinya?

" Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian? Bukannya kemarin kalian berkencan?"

Sasuke memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri.

" Sudah kubilang kan untuk tidak membahasnya!"

Sasuke segera menidurkan badannya ketika sakit kepala yang di deritanya semakin menjadi.

" Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang menimpamu."

" Mou ii yo! ( Sudah cukup!)"

Sasuke segera menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, sepertinya Itachi akan mengubah jadwalnya hari ini. Hari ini pokoknya dia akan mengadakan sesi introgasi kepada Naruto. Khukhukhu~

.

.

Siang itu Naruto tetap bekerja seperti biasanya. Mendapat shift siang dan diawali dengan mengelap meja. Dia sedikit beruntung atau bisa jadi sial yang tertunda karena sampai saat ini Itachi -si bos di kafe itu belum menampakan batang hidungnya. Yah, setidaknya dia bisa bernafas lega untuk sejenak dan selanjutnya dia tinggal berdoa semoga si bos tidak datang ke kafe setidaknya untuk hari ini saja.

" Hah~"

Lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Naruto yakin hari ini kebahagiannyanya banyak yang berkurang. Mata birunya menatap segerombolan gadis SMU dan SMP yang sedang mengabadikanya dalam sebuah jepretan kamera ponsel mereka masing-masing. Memang hari ini ada yang berbeda sih, biasanya dia di foto oleh pelanggan laki-laki ketika dia bercosplay menjadi seorang maid atau chara anime perempuan lainnya. Tapi hari ini untuk pertama kalinya dia memakai -entah ini disebut kostum atau seragam pelayan laki-laki pada umumnya. Kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Tidak lupa, dasi kupu-kupu yang terpasang di lehernya. Rambutnya juga ditata sedemikian rupa hingga tampilannya yang biasanya seperti durian montong itu kini klimis karena gel rambut super strong yang dipakainya. Lalu, ekspresinya yang dalam mode ' gloomy' membuatnya terlihat lebih awe awesome dari bisanya yang berpenampilan girly. Perubahan yang drastis itu tentu saja membuat para pegawai Akatsuki kafe yang lain terheran - heran. Termasuk Deidara.

" Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Deidara mendekat kearah Sasori yang sedang menggoreng tempura. Si koki bersurai merah itu memandang ' sailor moon' jejadian di sampingnya yang dengan watadosnya mencomot tempura yang susah payah dia goreng.

PLAK! Sasori menampol tangan Deidara yang hinggap di piring dengan ujung spatula.

" Ittai!" Deidara mengelus-elus tangannya yang ditampol Sasori penuh sayang. " Aku kan hanya mengambil satu."

" Bukan masalah itu! Kenapa kau bercosplay seperti itu? Menjijikan, bulu-bulu kakimu terlihat bodoh!"

Deidara memandang kakinya yang berbalut rok berlipat-lipat pendek miliknya hingga menampilkan kaki kekar berbulu miliknya. Ya ampun!

" Hehe, doushite? Kawaii deshou?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang minta ditampol. Sasori ingin muntah dibuatnya.

" Hey, lupakan soal tempura dan bulu kaki,aku ini sedang bertanya padamu."

" Siapa juga yang membahas tempura dan bulu kaki. Kau ingin tanya apa? Tidak lihat kalau aku sedang sibuk?" ujar Sasori sambil menyibukan diri dengan membolak - balik tempura yang sudah setengah matang di kuali.

" Ada apa dengan Naru-chan? Dia hari ini berbeda sekali. Penampilannya memang berbeda, jadi keren sih tapi bukan karena itu! Dia terlihat murung hari ini."

" Mana aku tahu. Tanya saja sendiri."

Deidara mendengus sebal mendengar respon sohibnya itu.

" Kau ini, sebagai senior kau harus lebih peduli pada juniormu, Bakasori!"

Dahi Sasori berkedut-kedut mendengar ejekan Deidara untuknya.

" Sorry aku hanya bercanda. Tapi... Tapi lihat!" Deidara menunjuk Naruto yang sedang melamun di meja kasir. " Dia terus-terusan seperti itu seharian ini. Dan aku baru tahu jika Naru-chan bisa sekeren itu dengan baju itu. "

" Bukannya itu bagus? Hari ini orderan kita banyak karena banyak gadis-gadis datang untuk berfoto dengan Naruto. Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara! Antar ini ke meja nomor 9 sana!"

Deidara mendengus ketika nampan berisi vanilla shake dan sepering omelet diberikan kepadanya.

KLIRING~

" Konnichiwa."

Naruto terperanjat hingga menjatuhkan lap yang dia pegang.

" Ko-Konnichiwa-" Naruto dengan gerakan patah-patah menoleh kearah pintu masuk. " - Itachi-san."

Pria itu tersenyum mencurigakan hingga matanya menyipit.

" Naru, bisa kita bicara berdua di ruanganku sebentar saja?"

Saat itu juga, Naruto berharap dirinya mempunyai kemampuan untuk menghilang dari hadapan sang boss.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki rumahnya. Dia telah dinyatakan baik-baik saja oleh dokter dan diperbolehkan pulang siang tadi. Dia sungguh tidak tahan dengan bebauan obat yang seperti menusuk hidungnya ditambah para perawat genit yang setiap waktu bertandang ke ruangannya hanya untuk menggodanya.

" Tadaima~"

Sasuke berderap menuju ruang tengah tempat biasanya keluarganya berkumpul.

" Okaeri."

Mikoto menyahut dari arah dalam. Tangannya sibuk merangkai bunga diatas sebuah vas keramik berwarna biru favoritnya.

" Kau sudah pulang, Suke? Gomen ne, Kaa-san tidak bisa menjemputmu. Apa keadaanmu sudah baik-baik saja?"

" Hn. Aku merasa baik-baik saja!" Sasuke berjalan menuju sebuah sofa . Dia duduk disitu dan menyenderkan punggungnya yang terasa sangat kebas.

" Dimana aniki dan Tou-san? Aku tidak melihat mereka."

" Hmm... Tou-sanmu sedang di kantor, katanya sih ada meeting mendadak bersama kliennya dari Sunagakure. Lalu Itachi... sepertinya dia sedang mengunjungi kafe miliknya di distrik sebelah."

Punggung Sasuke langsung menegak ketika mendengar kakaknya sedang mengunjungi kafe dimana Naruto bekerja. Shit! Bisa-bisa Itachi bertanya macam-macam tentang kejadian kemarin kepada Naruto. Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti orang gila. Hal itu membuat Mikoto menatap anak bungsunya heran.

" Ada apa, Suke?"

" Hn. Iie betsuni! Okaa-san, aku pergi sebentar."

Sasuke beranjak pergi. Dia menyambar kunci motor kesayangannya yang dia letakan di meja.

" Chotto matte, Suke! Kau baru saja pulang!"

" Daijoubu, Kaa-san! Aku pergi dulu. Jaa, ittekimasu!"

Mikoto menghela nafas melihat kelakuan anaknya. Lagi-lagi dia sendirian di rumah. Ingin dia mempunyai menantu yang akan memani dia mengobrol dan cucu yang akan membuat dia tertawa karena tingkah lucunya. Bersama ketiga makhluk dingin berwajah papan triplek super sibuk di rumahnya membuatnya kesepian.

" Itterasai."

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan Itachi lima menit yang lalu, netranya sama sekali tidak lepas memandangi pantulan dirinya di meja kaca yang membatasi jarak antara dirinya dan sang boss.

" Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Naru-chan."

GLUK. Naruto menelan ludah pahit saat mata onyx Itachi menyorot tepat ke matanya.

" N-Nani?"

"..."

.

Mendadak suasana menjadi begitu hening dan suram. Hawa mengintimidasi menguar pekat dari balik tubuh Uchiha sulung.

" Apa yang terjadi diantara dirimu dan adikku?"

JLEB! Nampak tombak imager menusuk tepat ke jantung Naruto hingga menembus punggungnya.

" Haha.. Etto...betsuni!" ujar Naruto tergagap. Mata birunya bergulir memandang patung gagak di sudut ruangan yang ia rasa jauh lebih menarik dari pada memandang mata kelam orang di depannya.

" Hounto ka?"

Itachi mengapit dagunya -bergaya berfikir ala detektif negeri barat sana.

" Lalu apa kau tahu penyebab Sasuke mimisan hebat seperti itu? Menurut resepsionis rumah sakit, kaulah yang membawa Sasuke kesana."

BRUK!

Kini nampak batu imager berukuran besar menimpa kepala Naruto. Pertanyaan skakmat!

" Yeah, aku yang menyebabkan Sasuke-san seperti sudah melakukan hal bodoh kepadanya. Gomenasai, Itachi-san!"

"..."

Alis Itachi saling menukik ketika melihat Naruto tiba-tiba menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil berurai air mata.

" Eh? Hal bodoh?"

" Ya, dia terus-terusan menganggapku sebagai seorang gadis. Aku jadi kesal dan aku membuktikan kepadanya kalau aku memang laki-laki tulen. Tidak penting bagaimana caranya, yang jelas dia jadi seperti itu setelahnya. "

Naruto menghela nafas dan memberanikan diri mematap mata Itachi.

" Aku panik dan membawanya kesana. Tapi aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu. Sungguh aku tidak ada niat untuk mencelakainya. Jika kau memecatku sekarang, aku tidak apa-apa."

Ini pasti ada kesalahan! Memecat Naruto? Yang benar saja! Naruto itu sumber devisanya!

" Eh, tidak...tidak! Mana mungkin aku seperti itu."

Itachi tersenyum kaku sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan dada. Duh...membuat pegawai seinnocent dan sekawaii Naruto menangis membuat dirinya jadi merasa bersalah.

" Aku sama sekali tidak akan memecatmu kok! Malah sangat ingin berterima kasih."

LHO?!

" E-eh?" Mata Naruto mengerjap tidak paham.

" Aku bertanya seperti ini karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau menceritakan acara kencan kalian kemarin."

" Ke-kencan?" Naruto bersweatdropria.

Apa yang kemarin itu disebut kencan? Berlarian di jalanan dengan dandanan menyebalkan, mengejar pencopet dibumbui sedikit adegan action lalu diakhiri dengan pertumpahan darah yang menyebabkan tumbangnya Uchiha Sasuke. Oke, itu kencan penuh intrik dan anti main stream namanya.

" Maaf, Sasuke telah banyak merepotkanmu."

" Haha..tidak juga. Akulah yang ceroboh."

Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto tertawa garing di depannya. Akhirnya dia mengetahuinya. Adiknya yang manis kini telah beranjak dewasa. Dia tidak sabar ingin melihat akhir dari dua anak itu.

" Omoishiroi..."

.

.

.

.

.

TO Be discountinued...*gampar*

.

.

.

TBC maksudnya. *nyengir*


	3. Chapter 3

Di sebuah tepi jalan yang di penuhi oleh ilalang dan semak belukar nampaklah seonggok manusia dengan pakaian serba hitam yang sedang asyik mengamati sesuatu dari kejauhan dengan menggunakan teropongnya. Mari kita check segala atribut yang dipakainya!

Masker. Check!

Topi hitam. Check!

Jaket hitam. Check!

Lalu, teropong. Check!

Sebutlah seonggok manusia tadi itu adalah Sasuke. Dia berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati sebuah bangunan bernuansa merah hitam yang tak lain adalah kafe milik kakaknya - Akatsuki Cafe. Mata onyxnya dengan cermat mengamati figur sang kakak yang sedang melakukan rutinitasnya yaitu membantu melayani customer yang datang. Namun sekelebat sosok bersurai kuning menyita perhatiannya. Berdecih melihat sosok kuning yang bercosplayria menjadi sailor moon itu bukanlah si kuning yang menjadi target utamanya. Kemana perginya si okama cantik itu? Ah, jangan-jangan dia tidak masuk?

" Hah~" Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya baka anikinya belum bertanya macam-macam kepada Naruto karena yang bersangkutan tidak masuk. Haha. Dia tertawa mengejek.

" Oi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Bahu Sasuke menengang mendengar suara cempreng di belakangnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah dia bisa melihat sosok the real Namikaze Naruto dengan balutan seragam tunggu- UZUSHIO GAKUEN?! Sekolah yang penuh dengan preman itu? Bagaimana mungkin, anak dengan wajah seperti Naruto bersekolah di sekolah dengan predikat Super E itu?! Mubazir sekali itu namanya!

" K-kau..."

Ah iya, kenapa bertemu si pirang efeknya bisa sedahsyat ini? Bisa-bisanya dia tergagap hanya karena bertemu okama cantik yang telah menjerumuskannya ke jalur menyimpang begini?Hah...tenang. Dia lagi dalam mode menyamar kan? Jadi dia cukup pura-pura tidak kenal lalu pergi dan semuanya akan beres. Perfecto completo!Atau- dia buka saja penyamarannya dan bilang dia hanya sedang memata-matau Itachi untuk dijadikan kedok supaya dia tidak di sangka yang tidak-tidak? Duh, kokoro Sasuke jadi bimbang.

" Sasuke-san... aku tahu itu kau. Jadi begini... " ujar Naruto membuat Sasuke terperanjat kaget. Insting yang luar biasa. Sasuke pun melepaskan masker dan kacamata hitamnya. Menatap langsung sosok Namikaze Naruto yang sebenarnya.

'Dia ternyata memang seorang laki-laki.' batin Sasuke miris. Di saat dia menyukai seseorang kenapa malah kaumnya sendiri yang dia suka?Benar-benar Sasuke itu jomblo ngenes jika dipikir.

" Suke-san! SASUKE-SAN?!"

" AH! Ya?"

Naruto menghela nafas lelah melihat Sasuke yang terus melamun. Padahal dia kan ingin bicara padanya. Tapi dia malah dicuekin.

" Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?" tanya Naruto sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Hn...maafkan aku. Aku-" Sasuke tiba-tiba terfokus dengan bibir cherry yang dimonyong-monyongkan seolah menggodanya untuk segera dicium.

" Hah~ sudahlah!" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya diudara. Dia menatap khawatir Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya.

" Ngomong-ngomong... hidungmu bagaimana? Maaf meninggalkanmu di klinik itu. A-aku hanya merasa panik karena kau tiba-tiba pingsan dengan hidung berdarah begitu."

" Hn. Aku baik-baik saja."

" Benarkah?"

Sasuke menggangguk. Membuat Naruto bernafas lega. Keduanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Mencoba mengamati indahnya manik orang di depannya.

" A-ano...bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Suara Naruto membuat Sasuke kembali ke alam sadarnya. Dia menatap si pirang manis di depannya dengan alis saling bertaut.

" Y-ya?!" sahutnya singkat.

" Setelah tahu aku seorang laki-laki, menurutmu aku bagaimana?"

Eh? EEEEHHHH?! Batin Sasuke menjerit alay. Kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya seperti itu? Entah kenapa Sasuke mengartikannya pertanyaan itu jadi seperti , 'Aku seorang laki-laki. Apa kau masih suka padaku?' atau bisa juga ' Aku laki-laki. Aku cocok tidak jadi pacarmu?'. Jika saja Sasuke tidak punya akal sehat, sudah dipastikan dia akan berlari ke tengah jalan dan menabrakan diri ke mobil yang sedang lewat. Sayang seribu sayang, dia adalah Uchiha yang masih sehat otaknya dan jiwanya. Jadi dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal seidiot itu.

" Sasuke-san, kau melamun lagi ttebayo!"

" Maafkan aku."

Naruto menggembukan pipinya -sebal. Sedangkan Sasuke mulai bimbang dengan perasaannya ketika melihat wajah bulat di depannya.

" Kau pasti menganggapku aneh kan?" Naruto tersenyum lebar. Membuat Sasuke salah tingkah lagi. " Aku tidak heran jika kau menganggapku seperti itu."

" B-bukan begitu!" Sasuke menyela dengan cepat. Sikapnya yang terus menghindar itu malah jadi terlihat jika Sasuke memang menganggap Naruto itu aneh.

" Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku terpikat padamu sejak pandangan pertama."

Naruto tertawa ketika melihat wajah Sasuke memerah.

" Yah, kau jatuh cinta pada versi wanitaku. Nah, sekarang aku tahu betapa aneh dan menjijikannya diriku."

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Bukan seperti itu yang dia maksud. Bukan kata aneh, menjijikan atau kata-kata tidak pantas yang lainnya. Sasuke hanya bingung dan ingin memastikan perasaannya. Jika pun Naruto seorang laki-laki dan Sasuke mencintainya, apa salahnya? Toh, semua orang berhak merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang. Meski akan dianggap aneh atau jijik sekalipun, jika orang itu mampu membuatnya bahagia dan menjadi lebih baik, why not? Karena cinta tidak mengenal batasan. Sejauh itulah yang Sasuke tahu.

Angin sore berhembus mengisi keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya tiba- tiba Naruto memekik histeris ketika dia melihat jam di layar ponselnya.

" ASTAGA!"

" Ada apa?"

" Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang kerumah. Sasuke-san aku pe-"

Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan menciumnya. Meski sangat singkat, namun itu mampu membuat pipi kedua belah pihak merona merah.

" A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan nafas terputus-putus. Naruto memandang terkejut kearah Sasuke .

" Itu adalah- " BUAGH!

Sasuke jatuh menghantam tanah. Sebuah tonjokan super strong dari Naruto sukses membuat dia melongo seperti orang bodoh.

" Baka. BAKA TEME HENTAI!"

Naruto berlari kencang meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih belum tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

" Tadi itu..." Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi dengan seenak jidat mencium Naruto. Begitu tersadar, dia langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti orang gila sambil berteriak frustasi.

" ARGHHHH! APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN?!"

.

.

.

.

Mata onyx Itachi menelusuri penampilan adiknya yang 'tidak biasa' itu. Rambut awut- awutan , jaket kusut, kaca mata hitam yang hampir melorot dari hidung mancung , dan teropong mainan yang menggantung di leher. Nah, yang sekarang jadi pertanyaan adalah tentang 'biru-biru' mirip bekas tonjokan di pipi sang adik yang sekarang mulai membengkak itu, ulah siapakah?

" Ne, sekarang untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

Sasuke menghela nafas.

" Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Dan kini aku sudah paham."

" Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu, Sas."

Itachi menompang dagu sambil melihat Sasuke sedang mencoba meresap teh yang dia suguhkan.

" Ah, atsui!" (1) Sasuke mengumpat ketika lidahnya terasa di bakar ketika meresap teh yang ternyata sangat panas itu. Benar-benar kakaknya berniat untuk membunuhnya.

" Sudah tahu apa sekarang?"

" Aku jatuh cinta dengan Namikaze Naruto."

KLOMPRANG!

Suara jatuhnya nampan alumunium yang dipegang Deidara membuat Sasuke dan Itachi mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada makhluk kuning yang sedang menjadi sailor moon itu.

" Ahahaha.. gomenasai~ Ita-kun, Sas-kun aku tidak sengaja. Ahahaha." ujar Deidara membari menggosok tengkuknya -salah tingkah. Dia pun secepat kilat kabur menuju dapur agar tidak terkena sembur sang boss.

" Siapa makhluk kuning itu, baka aniki?"

" Deidara, temanku. Dia bekerja disini dari 5 bulan yang lalu."

" Pegawaimu aneh-aneh, baka aniki! Aku heran kenapa kau mau-maunya mengurusi kafe seperti ini. Padahal jika kau mau kau bisa saja-"

" Kita tidak sedang membahas itu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tiba-tiba terpaku mendengar suara sang kakak yang berubah dingin. Menelan ludah susah payah, akhirnya Sasuke kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

" Menurutmu bagaimana?"

" Kenapa kau bertanya pendapatku?Kan kau sendiri yang merasakannya."

" Aku masih awam dengan yang seperti ini. Tidak pernah terpikir olehku jika aku akan jatuh cinta dengan err~ sesama jenismu."

Itachi menghela nafas membuat Sasuke memandang sang kakak heran.

" Waktumu hanya tinggal 2 minggu untuk memutuskannya Sasuke. Jika kau tidak yakin dengan dirimu sendiri, aniki yakin apa yang kau harapkan tidak akan berakhir dengan baik."

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Hanya tinggal 2 minggu sampai dia akan memutuskan siapa pendampingnya kelak.

" Apa kau sudah mengerti dengan apa yang sudah aku katakan padamu?"

" Hn. Lalu, bagaimana caramu meyakinkan dirimu saat kau memilih rubah bodoh itu untuk jadi pendampingmu?"

" Caraku?" beo Itachi sambil menyeringai. Hal itu membuat bulu kuduk di sekujur tubuh Sasuke jadi meremang.

"HUACHIMMMM!"

Di tempat lain, di sebuah bandara yang terletak di New York seorang pria cantik berambut orange bersin dengan keras hingga mengagetkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia mengumpat ketika hidungnya tiba-tiba terasa sangat gatal.

" Damn! Cuaca disini benar-benar buruk! Jadi ingin cepat-cepat sampai Jepang saja!"

Dan dia pun menarik kopernya pergi tidak peduli kepada orang- orang di sekitarnya yang menatapnya kagum.

" Japan, i'm coming~"

Balik kesisi meja nomor 7 dimana sepasang kakak beradik sedang berdiskusi.

" Sekarang biar aku yang bertanya."

Raut wajah bosan Sasuke berubah serius ketika mendengar kalimat kakaknya.

" Apa lagi? Aku sudah mengkuinya tadi." sembur Sasuke dengan wajah merah padam.

" Pipimu kenapa? Belum cukup pembuluh darah di hidungmu pecah, sekarang pipimu bengkak seperti itu."

" Naruto memukulku tadi." jawab Sasuke diikuti dengan helaan nafas.

" Sepertinya kau memulainya dengan buruk ya."

Itachi terkekeh geli ketika sang adik menatap tajam kearahnya.

.

" Dasar ayam mata sipit sialan!"

Naruto mengumpat lirih di dalam bus yang dinaikinya. Punggung tangannya terus menutupi mulutnya yang baru saja kena civok bibir adorable Sasuke. Gezz, Naruto tidak sudi ciuman itu dihitung sebagai ciuman pertamanya. Meski secara logika dan realita itu memang ciuman pertamanya sih.

Pip...pip..pip..pip

Naruto merogoh saku celana gakurannya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya.

" Ha'i moshi-moshi, Naruto desu."

" Oi, gaki!"

Ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah kusut ketika dia melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

" Nani? KYUUBI-ONISAMA? tanya Naruto dengan menekan kata panggilan kakak sepupunya.

" Besok aku pulang! Jemput aku di bandara jam 3 pagi. Jika kau telat~ bersiaplah untuk jadi budakku untuk satu bulan kedepan!"

" Hei, jangan seenaknya memerintah dan mengancam orang! Orang gila mana yang keluar jam 3 pagi untuk kebandara huh?!" Naruto berteriak - teriak di dalam bus. Wajahnya berubah kikuk sambil menggumam 'maaf' ketika belasan orang menatap tajam kearah dirinya.

" Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Tanyanya lirih.

" Suka- suka aku dong mau pulang kapan saja! Kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa saja menyebar fotomu yang bercosplay jadi maid tersebar ke teman-temanmu di sekolah."

" HIIIEEE NANI?!"

" 2 menit lagi aku akan berangkat lho~"

" Ah mou! Oke aku jemput! Tapi jangan berani- berani sebar foto memalukan itu!"

Kyuubi menyeringai di seberang telepon.

" Itu bisa di atur. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di Jepang, aho gaki!"

TUT. Sambungan terputus. Naruto menggenggam ponselnya sekuat tenaga seperti hendak menghancurkannya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Kyuubi pulang ke Jepang itu sama saja mimpi buruk!

.

.

.

BRAK! Deidara mendobrak pintu dapur hingga mengagetkan Sasori yang sedang menggulung sushi.

" Bisa tidak jangan mengeluarkan tenaga monstermu di dapurku?! Kau bisa menerbangkan pintunya, idiot!"

Deidara mengacuhkan ocehan Sasori dan berjalan tergesa- gesa kearah Sasori dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher si koki.

" Lupakan soal pintunya! Aku punya berita fenomenal kali ini!"

Sasori menatap Deidara dengan wajah tak berminatnya.

" Seperti aku mau mendengarkanmu saja."

" Hoo~ benarkah? Kau itu tidak tau kejadian apa yang sudah terjadi di luar dapur panas dan pengapmu ini. "

Sasori memutar bola matanya - jengah. Si pirang bodoh sok akrab di sampingnya itu selalu saja membuatnya kesal.

" Lepaskan aku. Bau ketiakmu membuat polusi di hidungku. Terserah apa katamu, aku tidak peduli."

Setelah melepaskan rangkulan Deidara, Sasori beranjak membuka kulkas untuk mengambil soft drink.

" Sasuke-kun suka Naru-chan."

KLONTANG! Kaleng soft drink yang dipegang Sasori jatuh menggelinding dengan dramatisnya.

" Apa katamu?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah horornya.

" Y-yeah, tadi aku mendengarnya sendiri dari Sasuke-kun jika dia menyukai Naru-chan. Ngomong-ngomong apa dia tahu jika Naru-chan itu sebenarnya laki-laki?"

"Kau pasti salah dengar."

" Aku tahu aku bodoh tapi aku tidak tuli. Sangat jelas jika tadi Sasuke-kun bilang jika dia menyukai Naru-chan. Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana si ayam adik bos kita itu menyukai Naru-chan?"

Sasori memungut kaleng soft drinknya dan menatapnya mengacuhkan segala ocehan rekannya.

' Naru..' gumam Sasori lirih.

...""

.

...

Tbc...

(1) Atsui : panas.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Kyuubi dengan wajah penasarannya memandang bingung Naruto yang duduk di depannya dengan wajah muram. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya, Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan sembari menusuk-nusuk omeletnya dengan ujung garpu tanpa ada niat untuk memakannya. Dia sedang merasa galau hari ini. Galau berkepanjangan.

"Hei, jangan bilang kau masih marah padaku karena aku menyuruhmu bangun pagi-pagi buta untuk menjemputku di bandara ya?"

" Tidak." kata Naruto kemudian. Punggung kecilnya menyender di sandaran kursi dan memandang sarapanya tak berminat. Selera makannya menguap hilang entah kemana. Netra birunya bergulir memandang jam yang tergantung di dinding apartemen Naruto yang sudah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi.

Suara kursi digeser mengalihakan Kyuubi dari jus apelnya.

" Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih untuk sarapannya."

"Oi, oi, kau mau pergi kemana?Temani aku!Oi!"

Kyuubi berteriak memanggil Naruto yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi meninggalkannya.

Author proudly present

...

...

Kawaii No Okama

Chapter 4

NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Story originally by Kuroi Sora18

.

.

.

Jauh dari kata 'biasanya', pagi ini Uzushio Gakuen nampak sedikit lebih heboh dengan sedikit bumbu-bumbu ricuh beberapa siswa-siswi yang datang. Mereka berkerumun bak semut di depan gerbang Uzushio Gakuen.

" Kyaaa...dia keren sekali!"

" Wajahnya menyebalkan. Apa dia orang kaya?"

"Wahh...tampan sekali!Apa dia sudah punya pacar?"

" Mobilnya mewah sekali! Apa dia anak gengster?"

Ribut-ribut disekitarnya membuat sosok bersurai raven itu mendengus sebal. Ya, dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Kehadirannya bersama mobil ferrari merahnya yang terparkir apik di depan gerbang besar Uzushio Gakuen membuat seisi sekolah mendadak heboh.

" Hei, hei coba lihat siapa ini?"

Nampak ada tiga orang siswa berseragam serba semrawut berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke. Ketiganya kompak memasang mimik tidak sukanya saat melihat Sasuke.

" Kau anak St. Mangekyo kan? Ada angin apa kau datang kesini huh?" tanya Kiba. Siswa dengan tatoo segitiga merah di kedua pipinya itu, memandang Sasuke dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Yah, dilihat dari potongannya saja sudah ketahuan jika Sasuke itu bukanlah siswa biasa.

" Omae wa kankenai."(1) jawabnya cuek. Mata onyxnya masih tertuju kearah jalanan dan jam tangan secara bergantian. Bergulir gelisah saat orang yang akan ditemuinya belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya.

" Kemana sih anak itu?" gerutunya menghiraukan eksistensi ketiga siswa di dekatnya.

"Dia mencari masalah dengan kita." Sabaku Kankorou menunjuk Sasuke tak sopan. Sasuke tidak suka itu, tetapi dia memilih untuk diam. Dia sedang malas meladeni trio begundal Uzushio itu. Namun dengan watadosnya tiba-tiba datang remaja berambut model mangkuk ramen merangkulnya sok akrab.

" Beritahu kami sobat, siapakah gerangan yang mau kau temui?"

" Hei, Lee! Untuk apa kau bersikap ramah kepadanya?" ujar Kiba mengkomentari sikap siswa bernama Rock Lee itu. Si ketua klub karate itu memang terkenal friendly ke semua orang.

"Kenapa tidak kau hajar saja dia?"

Dahi Sasuke mengkerut dalam. Sepertinya memang penghuni sekolah ini senang cari masalah. Padahal dia hanya berdiri di depan sekolah dan tidak mengganggu siapapun tapi tiga orang itu seperti ingin mencari masalah dengannya dengan mengganggu nya. Dari pada menunggu tanpa kepastian seperti itu membuat Sasuke menurunkan sedikit rasa gengsinya dengan bertanya kepada mereka.

" Kalian kenal Namikaze Naruto?"

" HAH?!"

Ketiganya kompak menganga. Namun Kankorou lah yang pertama menyadari kebodohannya.

" Kau ada urusan apa dengan kaichou ?"

" Apa? Kaichou?"

Tiba-tiba saja melintas motor sport berwarna kuning yang melintas dan berhenti di depan mereka. Sasuke sedikit menahan nafas kala helm hitam yang dikenakan siswa itu dilepas. Surai kuning yang familiar di mata Sasuke tak luput dari penglihatannya.

" S-sasuke-san?"

" Naru?"

" Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Kiba sembari memandang Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

" Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" Naruto lekas turun dari motor untuk menghampiri Sasuke. Dia bahkan menghiraukan pertanyaan Kiba.

" Aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu." jawab Sasuke. Kini dia percaya apa yang siswa bertatoo itu katakan padanya. Naruto adalah kaichou di Uzushio Gakuen. Netra onyxnya bisa melihat kain putih bertuliskan 'Kaichou' tertempel apik di lengan kanan gakurannya. Hebat sekali, ada kouhai anak kelas 1 berwajah barbie di sekolah preman seperti ini terpilih jadi ketua OSISnya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa. Lebih baik kau kembali ke sekolahmu. Aku tidak ingin cari masalah denganmu."

Sasuke cepat-cepat menahan lengan si pirang yang akan pergi meninggalkannya.

" Hanya sebentar saja. Kumohon."

Seumur-umur Sasuke tidak pernah memohon apapun kepada orang lain. Apalagi pada orang lain yang baru kemarin dia kenal.

Trio Uzushio yang menyaksikan drama itu pun tidak tinggal diam saat Kaichou mereka terlibat masalah dengan salah satu siswa sekolah lain. Apalagi St. Mangekyo. Ibarat kata mereka adalah air dan minyak yang tidak akan pernah bersatu. Rival abadi itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan St. Mangekyo dan juga Uzushio Gakuen.

" Sebaiknya kau turuti apa katanya jika kau ingin kembali dengan selamat."

Kankorou memasang badan di samping Naruto. Sementara Kiba sudah bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya. Hei tolong digaris bawahi jika dia adalah pemenang pertandingan karate di RTnya.

" Yamete (2), Kankorou-san! " ujar Naruto dengan suara berbisik.

Keributan yang mereka buat memancing perhatian orang-orang yang lewat di depan sekolah untuk menoleh kearah mereka. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto merasa tidak enak.

" Tidak bisa, Kaichou. Orang seperti dia harus diberi pelajaran!"

Suasana makin bertambah ribut membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengambil keputusan lain lagi.

"Baiklah, kau ingin bicara apa?Aku akan dengarkan."

" Ikutlah bersamaku."

Naruto sedikit menarik tangannya. Namun Sasuke tidak juga melonggarkan pegangannya.

" A-apa? Ikut kemana? Kenapa tidak bicara disini saja?"

" Aku hanya ingin bicara berdua denganmu."

Kalimat Sasuke membuat pipi Naruto merona hebat. Kalau boleh jujur, dia sebenarnya agak trauma dengan insiden 'ciuman' waktu itu. Jujur saja, dia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian yang membuat jantungnya hampir copot itu. Namun melihat situasi saat ini, mungkin sebaiknya dia turuti saja kemauan adik pemilik kafe tempatnya bekerja itu dari pada halaman sekolah akan menjadi tempat pertumpahan darah nantinya.

" Ayolah, membolos sehari tidak akan membuatmu dikeluarkan dari sekolah!"

Dan dengan wajah terpaksa akhirnya Naruto ikut bersama Sasuke memasuki mobilnya.

" Kankorou-san, aku akan pergi sebentar bersama Sasuke. Tolong parkirkan motorku ya."

" Hei, kau tetap akan pergi bersamanya? "

" Aku akan baik-baik saja!"

" Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah, Naruto! " seru Kiba lantang. Lalu dia pun mengajak kedua temannya memasuki sekolah.

Setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil, keduanya sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun kecuali diam. Sasuke yang niatnya ingin bicara banyak pun berakhir menjadi diam kaku tak bersuara. Setelah bertatap langsung dengan Naruto, entah mengapa rasa kepercayaan dirinya yang selangit itu menguap hilang tak tahu kemana. Itu sedikit mengganggunya tentu saja. Apalagi dialah yang berinisiatif menemui Naruto secara langsung.

"A-apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Lima belas menit lagi, jam pelajaran pertamaku akan dimulai."

Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya dan menatap kearah luar melalui jendela mobil Sasuke.

"Pertama aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu. Waktu itu aku dengan seenaknya menciummu."

" Sudahlah..." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di dilihat lebih detail, rona merah nampak muncul sampai ke telingannya. Sebisa mungkin dia akan menghindari mata onyx itu." Aku yakin, waktu itu kau hanya bermain-main saja. Tenang saja aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya." Itu jelas saja bohong. Nyatanya setelah kejadian itu dia dilanda insomnia mendadak gara-gara otaknya terbayang wajah Sasuke yang hendak menciumnya.

"Bukan..."

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh cepat dengan wajah tak mengerti.

" I-itu tidak benar! Waktu itu boleh dibilang aku sengaja melakukannya kepadamu."

" Apa sebenarnya maksudmu?"

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya-frustasi. Haruskah, Sasuke menembak Naruto sekali lagi? Apa dia akan terlihat terburu-buru? Bagaimana jika dia buang angin disela pernyataan cintanya? Wahai Kami-sama yang entah bagaimana wujudnya, tolong beri Sasuke kekuatan...

" Sasuke-san?"

" Bagaimana mengatakannya ya?Awalnya juga, aku merasa jika ini mungkin bagian dari fantasiku saja. Tapi semakin lama kau selalu saja terbayang di otakku."

Yah, fantasi yang menjadi obsesi.

Jeda sejenak. Sasuke tidak tahu harus melanjutkannya atau tidak. Meski wajahnya terlihat biasa saja, di dalam hatinya sebenarnya dia grogi setengah mati.

" Aku hanya siswa biasa. Di keluargaku, ada tradisi khusus bagi setiap anggota klannya. Kami harus memilih seseorang yang akan kami ikat sampai mati. Kami menyebutnya Mate. Itu dilakukan saat usia kami genap delapan belas tahun. Dan aku sudah semalaman memikirkannya..."

Naruto nampak masih menunggu kalimat Sasuke selanjutnya.

" Aku memilihmu. Aku menyukaimu, Namikaze Naruto."

" N-nani? Muri desu! (3) Aku laki-laki! Aku tidak mungkin bersama denganmu. Apalagi menjadi pasanganmu, Mate atau apapun itu."

" Ya aku tahu. Tapi aku dibebaskan untuk memilih pasanganku sendiri."

" Kau gila. Aku ingin keluar."

Naruto bergegas ingin keluar namun tangan Sasuke dengan kuat mencegahnya untuk membuka pintu mobil yang sebenarnya dia kunci secara diam-diam.

"Sasuke, lepaskan aku! Kau tahu, tindakanmu itu sudah keterlaluan!" Naruto meronta mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, lepaskan aku! S-sakit !"

Mendengar Naruto mengerang kesakitan, sontak saja pegangan tangannya terlepas hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Sasuke menatap tangannya penuh penyesalan.

" Cih, apa yang kulakukan?"

Sasuke merempat surai ravennya begitu kuat. Cengkramannya di tangan Naruto sudah terlepas. Sementara Naruto memandang Sasuke kasihan. Bebannya mungkin sangat berat karena tradisi di keluarganya. Bagaimana pun menikah di usia belia seperti itu pasti membuat perasaannya tertekan.

" Sas-"

" Keluarlah."

Kepala Sasuke tertunduk di kemudi mobil. Dengan ragu Naruto mencoba membuka pintu mobil Sasuke. Dan benar, Sasuke sudah membuka pintu itu.

" Hounto ni gomenasai!" (4)

Kaki Naruto langsung reflek berlari mejauh sesaat ketika dia keluar dari dalam mobil. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Perasaan apa itu sebenarnya?!

* * *

.

.

.

" Omurice spesial 2 dan Lemon Tea 2."

Kepala Deidara muncul dengan wajah malasnya dan bibir manyunnya tentunya. Kali ini temanya cocok sekali dengan suasana hatinya. Bercosplay menjadi gadis lolita dengan dress berenda super merepotkan. Sasori heran benar kenapa temannya satu itu mau repot-repot bercosplay hingga sampai seperti itu. Melihatnya saja sudah risih sekali. Untung, Itachi - sohibnya yang merupakan owner cafe ini tidak mengaharuskannya bercosplay seperti itu. Tentu saja setelah Sasori mengancam meracuninya dengan masakannya.

" Ada apa denganmu?"

Sasori keluar dari dapur menyerahkan pesanan customer kepada Deidara.

" Aku sedang kelelahan tahu. Karena Naru-chan tidak masuk beberapa hari membuat kerjaanku jadi semakin banyak. Belum lagi penggemar Naru-chan yang cerewet itu." ujar Deidara sambil menunjuk seorang pria berambut orange yang duduk di meja nomor 9 dengan gaya angkuh.

" Siapa?"

" Entahlah. Dia bilang dia ingin bertemu Naru-chan."

" Sudahlah, antar pesanan itu sekarang juga! Biar aku tangani customer satu itu."

" Berjuanglah, Bakasori!"

Sasori pun menghampiri customer itu yang ternyata adalah Kyuubi yang datang berkunjung ke kafe itu.

" Sumimasen(5) Adakah yang ingin anda pesan?"

Mata rubi Kyuubi menoleh kearah Sasori yang berdiri di sampingnya.

" S-sasori?"

" Kyuubi-san?"

Keduanya saling tunjuk satu sama lain. Lalu tidak lama Kyuubi pun meloncat memeluk Sasori erat-erat.

" Ohisashiburi.(6) Kemana saja kau ini?" tanya Sasori setelah dia berhasil menjauhkan Kyuubi dari badannya.

" Amerika. Tapi aku sudah pulang kesini. Lama tidak bertemu, ternyata kau jadi koki di cafe milik Keriput."

" Ahahaha... begitulah. Oh ya, kata temanku kau sedang mencari Naruto?"

" Um! Benar sekali! Di mana dia?"

" Loh dia tidak bilang padamu jika dia cuti untuk dua hari kedepan. Katanya sekolahnya sedang ada acara penting."

" Tidak. Ngomong-ngomong dimana keriput? Aku tidak melihatnya dimanapun."

" Dia sedang libur hari ini. Kenapa?"

" Ah, tidak! Aku hanya ingin memberi sedikit perhitungan dengannya. "

" Hmm... Kau mau pesan sesuatu? Mumpung kau ada disini kenapa kau tidak coba Akatsuki dessert?"

" Hmm.. kurasa-" kalimat Kyuubi terpaksa terpotong karena ponsel di saku celananya tiba-tiba bergetar.

" Chotto matte ne!"(7) Kyuubi tersenyum tidak enak kearah Sasori kemudian buru-buru beranjak keluar setelah dia melihat nama Naruto terpampang di layar ponselnya.

" Moshi-moshi?" (8)

" Nii-sama~"

Bulir keringat nampak menggantung di pelipis Kyuubi. Ada angin apa, Naruto jadi semanja ini?

" Doushita?" (9)

Sementara itu di atap sekolah bergengsi St. Mangkyo, Sasuke duduk tertunduk sendirian.

" Chikuso!" umpatnya kasar sambil meninju lantai di bawahnya hingga tangannya lecet. Dia sering menolak pernyataan cinta gadis-gadis di sekolahnya. Namun dia tidak tahu jika perasaan ditolak itu akan sesakit ini. Haruskah dia menyerah dan mencari calon mate yang lain? Tapi kokoronya sudah terlanjur kepincut dengan sosok Namikaze Naruto. Bahkan setelah dia mengetahui fakta bahwa Naruto itu sebenarnya seorang laki-laki yang hobi crossdresser.

" Kau sedang patah hati ya?"

Mata onyx Sasuke bergulir memandang sosok temanya yang bernama Shikamaru Nara sedang tiduran di balik tempat penampungan air. Oh ternyata rumor yang mengatakan ada hantu penunggu penampungan air benar adanya. Shikamaru lah hantunya.

" Troublesome, umpatanmu berisik sekali."

" Bukan urusanmu."

" Hoamm... jika sudah mengganggu kualitas tidurku tentu saja akan jadi urusanku." ujar Shikamaru sembari menghapus air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya. Anak yang satu kelas dengannya itu memang terkenal suka membolos untuk mencari tempat yang enak untuk tidur. Namun herannya, dia bisa menjadi peraih nilai tertinggi seangkatan.

" Sesukamu sajalah! Aku sedang malas meladenimu!"

" Nande? (10)Kau sedang stres soal perjodohanmu?"

Sekilas Sasuke menatap tajam Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingnya. Meski mereka berdua terlihat tidak akrab satu sama lain, tetapi mereka adalah teman sepermainan sewaktu kecil. Meskipun sebagian besar waktu bermain mereka hanya diisi dengan Sasuke yang sibuk belajar dan Shikamaru yang berakhir tidur.

"Hei, apa kau pernah merasa tidak yakin dengan dirimu sendiri?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang sudah merem melek mencoba untuk tertidur lagi.

" Terkadang. Tapi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya !"

Shikamaru bersender santai di pagar pembatas. Matanya akhirnya terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang menerpanya.

" Andai saja pikiranku sesimple dirimu."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia ikutan bersandar di samping Shikamaru.

" Apa kau sebegitu stressnya sampai kau bermuram durja di atap sekolah seperti ini?Kurasa ini sama sekali bukanlah gayamu, Sas."

"Aku memang sudah gila!" ujar Sasuke pelan.

Dia meremat surai pantat ayamnya lalu mengacak - acaknya tidak karuan. Mungkin itu pelampiasan rasa stressnya karena telah ditolak oleh pujaan hatinya. Sekarang mungkin tidak akan ada harapan lagi untuk masa depan ke-Uchiha-annya. Oh, dia sudah bisa menebak ejekan seperti apa yang akan keluar dari mulut anikinya yang menyebalkan itu. Predikat 'Jones Abadi ' sepertinya akan tersempil di namanya. Ngenes sekali nasibnya.

* * *

.

.

.

Kiba menatap heran sahabatnya yang sedang berurai air mata. Entah apa penyebab si pirang jadi begitu yang jelas wajah dengan rambut pantat ayamlah yang terlintas di kepalanya. Dia berkelahi dengan anak itu kah? Ah, Naruto itu jago karate, ingat? Pasti akan ada yang berakhir penyok sana sini di kedua pihak.

" Huwaaaa..." tangisan Naruto makin keras .Air matanya saja sudah berubah dari anak sungai menjadi air terjun Niagara. Kiba kalang kabut sendiri saat semua penghuni kelas menatap kearah bangkunya.

" Yamete, Kaichou! Semuanya melihat kearah kita."

" Aku merasa bersalah Kiba~."

Mata-mata Naruto FC mendadak tajam seperti menusuk ke arah Kiba. Keringat dingin meluncur dengan bebas menuruni pelipis Kiba saat Kankorou nampak menatap tajam kearahnya. Tega sekali sohibnya satu itu memang.

" Jangan bilang kau habis menghajar si pantat ayam itu ya? Dan kau menyesal?" ujar Kiba dengan suara seperti desiran angin di telinga Naruto.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku telah menolak lamarannya."

Kiba terbengong dengan mulut terbuka. Kemudian dia cengengesan tidak jelas sambil menepuk kepala Naruto keras sekali.

" Kau pasti bercanda? Bukan lamaran, yang kau maksud mungkin pernyataan cin- EHHHHHHHH?!" Kiba berteriak keras dengan telapak tangan di kedua pipi - sok mendramatisir keadaan. Dia baru berhenti setelah seluruh penghuni kelas kompak melemparinya dengan gumpalan kertas. Dia shock sekali mendapati sahabatnya mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seorang laki-laki. Terlebih dia adalah siswa St. Mangekyo. Tolong siapapun jewer telinganya siapa tahu ada saraf pendengarannya yang terjepit tadi.

" Kau shockkan? Dia bahkan bilang akan mejadikanku pasangan sehidup sematinya. Dan aku menolaknya. Huwaaaa! "

Kiba sweatdrop melihat kelakuan teman sebangkunya. Jadi, Naruto menyesal karena dia telah menolak anak itu?

" Kau t-tadi apa? Dilamar? Apa anak itu sudah gila? Kau lulus SMA saja belum! Terlebih, kalian berdua kan sama-sama laki-laki!"

Naruto memandang Kiba dengan air mata menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

" Kau saja sampai shock begitu, apalagi aku! "

" Tapi tunggu dulu." Kiba cepat-cepat menyela Naruto yang akan mewek lagi. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya sedari tadi. " Bagaimana anak yang kau panggil Sasuke itu bisa menyukaimu?Setauku kau tidak punya kenalan di sekolah itu."

" Dia adik pemilik usaha tempatku bekerja."

" Lalu?"

Kini giliran Naruto yang dibanjiri keringat dingin di wajahnya. Haruskah dia melanjutkan kisah seorang crossdresser dan Sasuke jatuh cinta pada sosok 'jelmaannya'. Naruto tidak mungkin mengatakan itu semua kan? Bisa hancur seketika image kerennya di sekolah.

" L-Lalu ? Akh... entahlah! Aku sendiri bingung! " ujar Naruto sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

* * *

.

.

.

Kyuubi menggumam kekesalannya sambil membuka pintu apartemen. Setelah pintu terbuka dia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki apartemennya yang dia sewa bersama mate-nya yaitu Itachi. Namun saat dia membuka pintu kamar, dia terlonjak kaget saat mata rubynya mendapati Itachi sedang topless dengan selembar handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

" Oh, Kyuu. Okaeri. ujarnya dengan senyum mengembang. Rambut sebahunya nampak basah oleh air. Nampaknya Itachi baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandi sorenya.

" Tadaima." jawab Kyuubi singkat dengan wajah memerah.

" Sepertinya moodmu sedang kurang baik." tanya Itachi sambil memakai bajunya.

" Ini karena Naruto cu- Hei pakai celanamu di kamar mandi, Baka!" Kyuubi menjerit histeris saat Itachi hendak memakai celananya di depan Kyuubi. Wajahnya semerah tomat melihatnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Itachi tersenyum miring dengan wajah mesumnya.

" Kenapa? Lagi pula kaukan sudah pernah melihatnya. Aku juga sudah pernah melihat punyamu. Jangankan melihat, menjilat, menghi-"

" HENTIKAN! Jangan diteruskan!"

Kyuubi menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya sembari menutupi kedua telinganya. Bisa-bisanya Itachi berbicara vulgar di saat dirinya dalam keadaan bad mood seperti ini. " Dasar hentai!" umpatnya saat Itachi malah tersenyum miring -mengejeknya.

" Tingkahmu seperti gadis perawan sa-"

BUAGH! Sebuah guling melesat mengenai wajah Itachi.

"Coba bilang sekali lagi jika kau ingin 'burungmu' habis di tanganku."

Ha'i~"

Mengalah memang jalan terbaik saat ini. Selama mereka berdua jadi mate, Itachi telah belajar satu hal. Kyuubi tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

" Jadi, apa yang membuatmu bad mood?" tanya Itachi.

Memalingkan wajah kearah lain dengan wajah merona. Kyuubi mencoba untuk tidak melihat Itachi yang masih 'ngeyel' memakai celananya di dalam kamar.

" Ini karena adikmu."

" Sasuke?"

" Kenapa dari sekian banyak orang di dunia ini, dia harus jatuh cinta dengan Naruto?"

Merasa tertarik dengan perbincangan mereka kali ini, Itachi memilih mendekat kearah Kyuubi yang sedang duduk di kasur.

" Oh, kau tahu dari mana?"

" Tentu saja Naruto sendiri yang bilang kepadaku jika dia baru saja 'dilamar' oleh anak ayam itu."

Saking shocknya, Itachi sampai lupa bernafas. Dia sungguh tidak terpikir jika Sasuke benar-benar berniat menjadikan Naruto menjadi pasangannya. Memang klan Uchiha membebaskan setiap anggota keluarganya untuk menentukan pasanganya, dengan catatan klan yang akan menjadi pasangannya harus menyetujuinya juga. Apalagi Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama laki-laki. Ini sama saja mengulang kejadian seperti Itachi. Ini akan jauh lebih repot jika Naruto itu seorang straight. Homoseksual meski sudah lama diterima di masyarakat, namun bagi mereka yang masih menjunjung kuat nilai budaya lama, hubungan yang seperti itu pasti dianggap menyeleweng dari norma-norma.

" Ah, benarkah?"

" KENAPA REAKSIMU BIASA SEKALI?!"

" Sepertinya aku perlu bicara dengan Sasuke."

" ITU SUDAH SEHARUSNYA KAN?!"

Kyuubi menghela nafas sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri.

" Apa dia sudah gila? Dia baru saja mengenal keponakanku! Wajar saja Naruto jadi shock."

" Tapi tidak mudah bagi seorang Uchiha menentukan pasangannya. Jika sudah tertarik pada seseorang, seorang Uchiha tidak akan mudah menyerah untuk mendapatkannya. Karena Uchiha itu mutlak."

Kyuubi sweatdrop mendengar penjabaran dari matenya itu.

" Apa kalian keturunan seorang Hitler atau apa? Konyol sekali pedoman kalian itu."

" Apa wajahku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

Kyuubi pun menatap wajah Itachi yang terpampang di putih mulus namun berkeriput. Kyuubi jadi tidak yakin apa benar Itachi itu berusia 21 tahun?

" Akh.. baiklah, baiklah! Aku percaya padamu."

" Ya kau memang seharusnya percaya padaku karena aku adalah matemu." ujar Itachi sambil meniup lubang telinga Kyuubi dengan lembut. Hal itu sukses membuat wajah Kyuubi memerah sampai ke telinga. Dan mereka pun melanjutkannya ke tahap berikutnya .*you know what i mean*

.

.

TBC.

Author's Note :

(1) Bukan urusanmu.

(2) Berhenti

(3) Mustakhil/ tidak mungkin

(4) Benar-benar minta maaf

(5) Permisi/maaf

(6) Lama tidak bertemu

(7) Tunggu sebentar ya

(8) Halo (dalam percakapan telepon)

(9) Ada apa

(10) Kenapa

*Maaf kesalahan pengetikan dan pengartiannya. Itu karena semata-mata saya modal ngarang nulisnya. Silahkan di benarkan jika terdapat kesalahan *dilemparsendal*

.

.

Hola minna~ ketemu lagi dengan saya ? *kedipkedip*. Lama tidak ukh...update?Semoga masih ada yang menanti fic gaje dari saya? Banyak PM maupun review yang masuk seperti "kapan lanjut?" / "update ASAP ya?/"Next..." Huwah, sungguh saya amat sangat terharu *lebay* saat membaca review/ PM kalian. Sayangnya saya tidak bisa membalasnya satu persatu karena saya nggak sempet. *halah* Yang jelas sih saya sangat berterima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk meninggalkan jejak di fic gaje saya. Kritik dan saran dengan senang hati saya terima asal dengan bahasa indonesia yang baik dan sopan . Pake bahasa planet Nebula juga nggak papa kalo kalian ngerti.

So, Arigatou and See You...

Kuroi Sora18


	5. Chapter 5

"APAAA?!!"

Naruto menatap tidak percaya kearah kedua orang tuanya. Dia benar-benar kaget saat mendapati ayah beserta ibunya sudah ada di apartemennya. Mereka nampak sibuk mengepaki barang-barangnya kedalam kardus. Dia kaget bukan karena kehadiran kedua orang tuanya yang mendadak ini, melainkan karena dia baru saja mendengar fakta bahwa dia akan segera-

"-PINDAH KE KONOHA?"

Kushina berkacak pinggang . Balas menatap jengkel kearah putranya yang masih berdiam diri di ambang pintu dengan tampang kagetnya yang terlihat konyol.

"Iya! Kami berbaik hati membantumu mengepak barang-barangmu!"

"Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?" Naruto berderap cepat mendekati ibunya yang sedang mengemasi baju-bajunya di lemari. "Kaa-san, jawab aku!"

Kushina menghela napas. Dia beralih menatap suaminya yang masih _khusyuk_ menata buku-buku milik Naruto tanpa bersuara.

"Ayahmu mendapat investasi lumayan besar dari sahabatnya dan mereka berniat membangun perusahaan baru di Konoha."

"Kalian tidak pernah cerita sebelumnya!"

Minato yang sejak tadi diam pun menoleh dengan senyum meringis.

"Awalnya memang berencana membuat kejutan untukmu.Hehe..." ujar Minato sembari menggaruk pipinya canggung.

"Oh yeah... kejutanmu berhasil, Tou-san."

" _Maa..maa..._ lagi pula bukankah lebih bagus? Kau tidak perlu sewa apartemen dan bisa berkumpul dengan kami. Kami pun sudah memilihkan sekolahan yang bagus untukmu. Apalagi pemiliknya memang keluarga sahabat ayahmu."

Netra biru Naruto memutar-jengah.Bagus, sepertinya memang orang tuanya sudah mempersiapkan ini dengan baik. Bahkan mereka sampai repot-repot memilihkan sekolah untuknya.

"Ahh...lalu kemana aku akan pindah? Kalian tahu, penyesuaian dengan lingkungan baru adalah hal yang merepotkan." ujar Naruto dengan wajah malasnya. Dia beranjak menuju Minato dan membantunya mengangkat kardus berisi buku-buku pelajaran miliknya.

"St. Mangekyo."

Selanjutnya bunyi debuman kardus bermuatan buku-buku itu pun terjatuh diiringi teriakan cetar membahana Naruto.

"APAAAAAA?!!!"

.

.

 _author proudly present..._

 **Kawaii No Okama**

 **NARUTO** **belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Story by Kuroi Sora18**

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

.

Fugaku melirik Sasuke yang terus mengganti chanel televisi mereka setiap lima detik sekali. Wajah anak bungsunya itu terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Yah, meskipun sehari-hari wajahnya memang datar, tapi ini di luar kebiasaan anaknya berwajah sesuram ini. Tak pelak sikap kekanakan anak bungsunya yang satu itu membuatnya cukup terganggu juga.

"Hentikan Sasuke!" suara Fugaku mengintrupsi tepat saat chanel televisi berganti - menanyangkan sinetron favorit ibunya. Bak tersambar petir di siang bolong, Sasuke terpaku dan langsung menyembunyikan remot tv itu di bawah bantal sofa.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Bahu Sasuke menengang. Mendadak dia gelisah saat ayahnya bicara.

"Aku ingin tanya..." jeda sejenak sebelum Sasuke menatap ayahnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Tou-san, haruskah aku mengikuti tradisi itu?"

"Jika kau merasa menjadi bagian klan Uchiha, berarti kau harus melakukannya." jawab Fugaku dengan nada datar. Cukup jelas untuk membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tercekat seperti menelan biji alpukat.

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku belum menemukan pendamping-"

"Kau belum menemukannya?"

Sasuke bergidik ngeri saat netra ayahnya menyorot lurus kearahnya.

"B-bukan begitu!Aku sudah menemukannya."

"Lantas?"

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di sekitar dahi Sasuke. Apalagi wajah ayahnya terlihat sangat menyeramkan saat ini. Dia mati-matian mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya untuk mengungkap kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana caranya untuk menyakinkannya agar dia bersedia menjadi _mate_ ku." Sasuke mengumpat saat dia merasa berbicara terlalu panjang. "Dan lagi dia seorang laki-laki." tambahnya dengan wajah merona.

"APAAAAA?!"

Sepasang ayah dan anak itu kompak menoleh kearah ambang pintu dapur yang terbuka dan mendapati Mikoto sedang berdiri sambil membawa _nabe_ berisi sup panas.

"Kaa-san!"

"Kau menyukai laki-laki?" Mikoto berderap secepat kilat menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri sudah ketar-ketir takut disiram sup panas buatan ibunya. Dia melirik ayahnya yang tiba-tiba _khusyuk_ memilah-milah saluran televisi yang menurutnya menarik -bersikap tidak peduli dengan kelangsungan hidup anak bungsunya.

"Jawab, SA.SU.KE!"

 _"H-ha'i."_

"Kyaaaa!!!"

Sasuke terpaku setelah mendengar jeritan histeris ibunya. Bahkan dia tidak peduli tubuhnya digoncang-goncang oleh ibunya sendiri hingga kepalanya terlantuk-lantuk tidak jelas.

" _Ne_ , beri tahu Kaa-san! Siapa orang yang beruntung itu?"

"Heh?"

Mikoto nampak cemberut saat Sasuke malah terdiam dan tak kunjung memberikan jawabannya. Dia sudah tidak sabar. Pasalnya, anaknya yang satu ini memang terkenal dengan ketidakpekaannya terhadap masalah romansa. Bahkan Mikoto sempat khawatir jika Sasuke akan menyandang predikat _jones_ tahun ini.

"Tunggu dulu! Kaa-san tidak marah?"

"Bicara apa kau ini?!" tanya Mikoto sarkas. Dia lekas meletakan _nabe_ berisi sup itu di meja. Dan berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan aura intimidasinya yang kuat.

"Kaa-san adalah seorang _fujoshi_ !" ujarnya bangga.

"EHH?!"

Pecah sudah topeng cool seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Jujur saja, selama hidupnya dia tidak pernah tahu dengan _fetish_ aneh ibunya yang satu itu.

"Jadi beri tahu Kaa-san! Siapakah orang itu?"

 ** _GLUP._** Mendadak tenggorokannya sekering gurun hingga dia terpaksa menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"N-namikaze Naruto."

.

.

.

Waktu demi waktu Naruto rasa berlalu begitu cepat. Tak terasa hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya berada di Uzushio Gakuen. Dia pun merasa sangat berat hati meninggalkan sekolah itu meskipun sekolah itu terkenal dengan predikat buruknya sebagai sekolah preman. Namun, tak banyak orang yang tahu jika penghuni sekolah itu sangatlah hangat dan setia kawan. Bisa dilihat dengan barisan senpai dari tahun kedua dan ketiga yang mengantar kepergiannya dengan haru biru. Nampaknya mereka sangat sedih karena Naruto -yang mereka klaim sebagai _kembang_ di sekolah itu pergi meninggalkan mereka dan pergi ke sekolah lain.

"Begitulah, mulai besok aku sudah tidak bersekolah disini lagi."

Naruto berdiri berhadapan dengan ketiga temannya, Kiba, Kankurou dan juga Lee -siswa blasteran Cina dan Jepang yang sibuk menangis tersedu-sedu mengantar kepergiannya.

"Kemana kau akan pindah? Rasanya ini terlalu mendadak, Naruto." tanya Kankurou. Sekarang jabatan _kaichou_ Uzushio telah resmi berpindah ke tangannya.

"Iya! Sekolah ini akan terasa sepi tanpa dirimu, sobat!" ujar Lee sembari berulang kali menyusut ingusnya yang membuat orang di sekitarnya menyerngit jijik.

"St. Mangekyo."

"APA?!" seru ketiganya kaget. Terutama Kankurou. Diantara semuanya, dialah yang paling membenci sekolah itu. Kekalahannya oleh klub sepak bola St. Mangekyo di turnamen final sepak bola tahun lalu nampaknya masih menyisakan luka mendalam bagi dirinya. Apalagi karena kekalahannya melawan sekolah swasta itu membuat beasiswa non akademiknya dicabut oleh pihak yayasan karena dinilai dia sudah tidak mampu mempertahankan prestasinya. Naruto tentu saja merasa tidak enak hati dengan temannya yang satu itu.

"Aku juga merasa kaget saat tahu orang tuaku memindahkanku kesana. Tou-san akan membuka perusahaan baru di Konoha jadi aku diharuskan ikut bersama mereka di Konoha Residence. Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku telah berbuat banyak kesalahan kepada kalian."

Kiba maju selangkah dan menepuk bahu Naruto pelan. Dia tersenyum maklum.

"Hei, kau bicara seperti itu seolah kau mau pergi jauh saja! St. Mangekyo cuma terletak di distrik sebelah. Walaupun kau sekolah disana, kau tetap Naruto. Sahabat kami!"

"Kiba..." Air mata sukses menggenang di pelupuk mata Naruto. "Selama ini kau yang selalu berdebat denganku, pasti nanti aku akan kesepian."

Dengan secepat kilat, dia menghambur memeluk sahabat terdekatnya itu. "Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian. Kalian memang sahabat terbaikku, _dattebayou_!"

"O-oi! Lepaskan aku, _baka_! Kau membuatku sesak napas!"

"Persahabatan yang gemilang! Ijinkan aku bergabung, sobat!"

"HUWAAAA?!"

Kankurou hanya tersenyum tipis melihat ketiga sahabatnya berpelukan layaknya teletubies. Namun entah mengapa pikirannya melayang kepada sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang tempo hari datang. Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan anak satu itu? Mendadak dirinya sangat penasaran dengan hubungan Naruto dan juga Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Membuka pintu rumahnya dengan malas, Sasuke berjalan gontai memasuki rumahnya yang besar.

 _"Tadaima..."_ ujarnya.

Mikoto yang sedang memasak di dapur lewat untuk mengambil beberapa piring dari rak.

"Ah! Kau sudah pulang, Sasuke? _Okaerinasai._ "

"Hn." Tubuhnya merosot di sandaran sofa. Dia sangat lelah sekali hari ini. Jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS tak sedikit menyita tenaga dan waktunya. Tak heran jika setiap dia pulang ke rumah, ekspresi lelah tak lepas dari wajah rupawannya.

" _Ano, Sasuke..._ Mikoto mendekat kearah putra bungsunya dengan tumpukan piring-piring mahal di kedua tangannya. "-akan ada teman lama Kaa-san yang akan datang dan makan malam bersama kita. Jadi Kaa-san harap kau akan menyapa mereka dengan baik, _ne?_ "

"Aniki tidak pulang?"

"Hmm, Kaa-san sudah menghubunginya tapi sepertinya hari ini dia tidak bisa pulang karena Kyuu-chan sedang sakit. Jadi Kaa-san pikir tidak masalah jika Itachi tidak hadir karena kau sudah ada di rumah." jawab Mikoto dengan wajah riang. Ibu dua anak itu melenggang pergi menuju dapur dengan wajah cerahnya. Sasuke sedikit dibuat heran karenanya. Namun mengingat kalimat terakhir ibunya, mendadak wajahnya berubah kesal. Mentang-mentang sudah memiliki _mate,_ anikinya malah membuatnya menghadapi kolega ayahnya seorang diri? _Damn!_

Sasuke mendesah lelah. Bilang saja jika 'teman lama' yang dimaksud ibunya adalah kolega ayahnya. Pertemuan semacam ini sudah sering dia lakukan, _men!_ Kebanyakan dari mereka pasti akan membicarakan hal yang tidak jauh dari uang, bisnis dan makan malam yang membosankan pun dimulai. Dan bagian terburuk dari semuanya adalah tak jarang dari mereka akan mencoba menjodohkan putri-putrinya dengan Itachi atau dirinya. Namun orang tua mereka dengan bijak menolak dengan alasan anak-anaknya dibebaskan untuk memilih _mate_ -nya sendiri. Dan baik Sasuke maupun Itachi lega karena itu. Memangnya ini kisah percintaan jaman _baheula_ yang harus ada jodoh-menjodohkan seperti itu?

"Hn." sahutnya singkat sebelum kaki-kaki jenjangnya membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Setibanya disana, Sasuke langsung saja melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur _queen size_ miliknya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih gading.

 _'Aku tidak mungkin bersamamu. Apalagi menjadi pasanganmu, mate atau apapun itu'_

Sekelebat ingatannya tentang perkataan Naruto tempo hari membuat Sasuke mengerang frustasi.

Apakah kalimat itu pertanda dari akhir hidupnya? Jika klannya tahu dia belum mempunyai mate pastilah dia akan ditendang dari klan atau yang terburuk bisa saja dia dihukum gantung saat ulang tahunnya tiba.

Disaat seperti ini dia malah teringat dengan respon penolakan Naruto waktu itu. Netra onyxnya bergulir memandang kalender meja miliknya, hanya tinggal menghitung hari sampai acara ulang tahunnya tiba. Dan Naruto -calon _mate_ potensialnya malah dengan tegas menolak lamarannya. Mencari sosok pengganti pun rasanya sudah terlambat. Hatinya sudah sepenuhnya milik si _blonde_ sekarang.

"Arggghhh!!!"

-dan ancaman menjadi gila pun turut serta menghantuinya. Ck, ck, ck...

.

.

.

.

"Kita akan pergi kemana sih?"

Netra Naruto terus mengikuti gerakan ibunya yang mondar-mandir di depannya. Wanita bersurai merah itu sudah berganti pakaian dengan dress hitam selutut dan rambutnya disanggul rapih. Jika sudah seperti ini, Naruto yakin mereka akan pergi menemui orang yang sangat penting bagi keluarganya.

"Ke rumah teman lama ayahmu. Kita diundang makan malam disana. Aduh.. yang putih atau yang hitam ya?" ujar Kushina sambil menimang-nimang apakah Naruto harus memakai dasi warna hitam atau putih.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?" Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Aku perlu bangun pagi besok. Dan berhentilah memilih-milih dasi, Kaa-san! Bagiku semuanya sama saja."

Melempar dasi warna hitam, Kushina bergerak maju memakaikan dasi warna putih ke leher Naruto.

"Kaukan sudah lama tidak makan malam bersama kami, Naru! Lagi pula apa salahnya berkumpul bersama teman lama ayahmu?" Dalam satu tarikan, dasi yang terlihat serasi dengan kemeja biru Naruto pun selesai dipasang. Membuat Kushina tersenyum senang dengan hasil karyanya.

"Terserah Kaa-san saja. Besok pokoknya aku tidak boleh telat di hari pertamaku di St. Mangekyo."

"Uhuu~ apa sekarang kau mencoba memberikan kesan baik? Padahal awalnya kau tidak setuju untuk sekolah disana."

Wajah Naruto memerah karena mendengar kalimat ibunya.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, Kaa-san!"

"Apa kalian sudah siap?"

Minato muncul dari balik pintu kamar Naruto dengan pakaian rapih.

 _"Ha'i!"_ Kushina mengangguk dan menggandeng Naruto yang masih mematung di sampingnya. "Ayo, Naruto! Tunjukan senyummu! Kau akan menakuti mereka dengan wajah menyeramkanmu ini."

Helaan napas kembali terdengar dari Naruto. Dengan ekspresi ogah-ogahan berjalan mengikuti ayahnya yang terlebih dahulu melangkah keluar.

Sementara itu...

 ** _Sky Apartement 19.32PM_**

Kyuubi terbangun saat dia mendengar suara ribut dari arah _counter_ dapur. Begitu dilihatnya Itachi sedang berkutat dengan cangkir dan sendok.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun!"

"Hmm..." sahut Kyuubi singkat. Kaki telanjangnya melangkah kearah sofa di tengah ruangan. Dia sedikit mendesis kala sakit di bagian belakangnya kembali menderanya. "Jam berapa ini?"

"Kurasa jam tujuh lebih. Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya."

Tak lama Itachi mengikuti Kyuubi duduk di sofa itu dan menyerahkan cangkir kepada Kyuubi.

"Ini minum dulu."

 _"Sankyu."_ Kyuubi menerima coklat panas itu dan meminumnya sedikit. Aroma coklat panas itu membuatnya sedikit rileks.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak ikut dalam pertemuan keluarga? Kau bilang tadi ibumu menelponmu agar kau bisa datang ke pertemuan itu."

Itachi melipat kedua tangannya dan menyenderkan punggungnya di senderan sofa. Dia sedikit menghela nafas berat.

"Hmm...memang sih. Tapi tidak apa-apa, ibuku mengijinkan aku untuk merawatmu hari ini. Lagi pula, aku takut membuatnya kaget jika aku datang."

Alis Kyuubi menukik heran. Tak paham dengan kata-kata Itachi.

"Memangnya siapa yang kaget?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan _mate-_ nya, Itachi hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika di rumahnya Sasuke bisa menggali lubang yang sangat dalam saat itu juga, ingin sekali dirinya bisa mengubur dalam-dalam dirinya menghiraukan kedua ibu-ibu fanatik yang saling bertegur sapa _'kyaa~ kyaa~'_ ala mereka.

Memalingkan wajah saat dirinya bertemu pandang dengan sosok yang selalu menghantui dirinya selama ini.

"K-kau?!"

Meski sosok di depannya menunjuknya dengan wajah shock, Sasuke tetap mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. Walaupun di dalam hati dia cukup terkejut saat Naruto -calon _mate_ potensialnya tiba-tiba bertandang ke rumahnya. Apalagi dengan penampilan si _blonde_ yang kini benar-benar - _ugh,_ demi apa Sasuke berani bersumpah jika dia berusaha untuk menahan ciaran yang ingin melesak keluar dari hidungnya.

"Oh, ini yang namanya Naruto-kun?"

Perhatian Naruto yang terfokus ke Sasuke teralih kepada wanita cantik bersurai kelam yang tiba-tiba mendekatinya.

 _"Ah, Konbanwa onee-san."_ ujar Naruto sambil ber _-ojigi._

Dia sedikit mendongkak saat seluruh ruangan tiba-tiba terdiam dan tak lama terdengar Mikoto yang sibuk menahan tawanya.

"Pffft! _Ara!_ Aku ini ibu Sasuke."

"Eh?" Naruto berkedip polos beberapa kali sebelum dia menjerit shock. "Eeehhhh?!! _Gomenasai, obasan!_ "

 _"Uwaah, kawaii~"_ Mikoto menjerit-jerit senang. Sementara kedua bapak-bapak disitu hanya melihatnya sambil tertawa canggung.

"Yang ini namanya Sasuke-kun ya?"

Secepat kilat Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati sosok wanita yang diyakini adalah calon mertua -potensialnya menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar.

 _"Kakkoi."_

 _"Doumo."_ tanggap Sasuke dengan menundukan kepalanya sedikit mencuri pandang kearah Naruto yang sedang dicubiti pipinya oleh ibunya karena gemas.

"Mari kita menuju meja makan! Aku sudah masak yang enak untuk merayakan reuni kita ini."

Mikoto memandu semua orang disitu untuk menuju meja makan besar yang terletak di ruang tengah.

Dari belakang, Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi kebahagiaan ibunya saat melihat Naruto. Tapi bagaimana jika ibunya tahu jika Naruto sama sekali tidak mencintainya?

Berjalan mengekor di belakang ayahnya yang sedang mendengarkan celotehan dari Minato -ayah Naruto. Dia sebetulnya agak kaget juga saat tahu pria yang pernah dilihatnya di album pengikatan _mate_ kakaknya adalah ayah Naruto yang artinya...

Sasuke lekas menatap Naruto yang nampak kikuk saat ibunya menyodorkan banyak makanan kepadanya.

 _'apakah dia sebenarnya sudah mengetahui tentang tradisi itu?'_

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori berulang kali melihat ponsel miliknya. Memastikan apakah ada pesan singkat yang masuk ke dalam nomernya.

"Kenapa tidak dibalas?"

Deidara melongok dari balik pintu loker ruang ganti keryawan Akatsuki Cafe dengan alis bertaut karena heran. Tak seperti biasanya pemuda dengan surai merah itu terlihat misuh-misuh sendiri seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanyanya saat koki itu terlihat memasukam ponselnya ke dalam tas dengan terburu-buru.

Sasori menghela napas. Dia menyenderkan badannya di loker sambil menerawang.

"Sudah empat hari ini Naruto sama sekali tidak membalas _e-mail_ dariku. Dia juga tidak berangkat hari ini padahal cutinya hanya tiga hari."

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Kau tahu, dia seorang ketua OSIS." jawab Deidara sekenanya. Pria dengan surai pirang cerahnya itu mulai membereskan perlengkapannya.

"Yah, mengabaikan orang selama hampir seminggu itu aneh namanya. Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku dengan anak satu itu." ujarnya diselingi dengusan di akhir kalimatnya.

Deidara terdiam. Netra birunya memandang Sasori yang sibuk mondar-mandir tidak jelas sembali menggigiti kuku jempolnya. Nampaknya dia tidak berbohong dengan ucapannya.

 _"Ano ne, Sasori..."_

Dengan wajah gusarnya, Sasori menoleh.

"Huh? Apa? Kau ingin mengajakku karaoke seperti kemarin? Tapi maaf saja hari ini aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu." sahutnya sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau menyukai, Naru-chan?"

"Ya... itu sudah jelas ka- eh, APAA?!"

Melihat respon berlebihan rekannya, Deidara hanya merotasi bola matanya.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, kenapa rekasimu begitu?!"

Sasori gelagapan sendiri. Apakah ekspresinya terbaca dengan jelas? Atau jangan-jangan ada seseorang yang menulis di jidatnya jika dia menyukai Naruto.

"I-itu..." jeda cukup panjang hingga membuat Deidara mendengus jengah dan langsung melenggang pergi menghiraukan sosok Sasori yang mengejarnya sembari berteriak bahwa dia hanya menganggap Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Yuhuu...author kembali! Tak terasa saya sudah menelantarkan fic ini dan fic yang lain terlalu lama. Hounto ni gomenasai... T_T_**

 ** _Btw, ada yang nanya ini fic judulnya artinya apa sih? Haha, kurasa (bagi yang mengikuti) dari ceritanya sudah kelihatan ya? Tapi... Biarlah author yang murah hati ini memberikan pencerahan kepada kalian yang masih bingung ini... *digamparmassa*._**

 ** _Kawaii no Okama itu artinya Banci yang manis. Awalnya saya ingin menjadikannya dalam setting Omegaverse tapi berhubung nggak ada pengetahuan secuil pun tentang omegaverse itu, jadi author jadikan ini semacam tradisi aneh dari klan Uchiha. Aneh ya? *emang*_**

 ** _Sekali lagi maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Saya usahakan untuk chapter selanjutnya akan saya publish dengan segera tergantung *sitkon* tentunya. Hehe..._**

 ** _Ditambah author yg sedang cidera tangan kanan ini akibat nyungsep di semak-semak gara-gara jatoh dari motor membuat author Hiatus untuk beberapa fic tertentu. Tapi membaca review dari reader semua membuat author bersemangat untuk_** ** _melanjutkannya._** **_Saya rasa cukup sekian curcol kali ini, semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur kalian. Terakhir..._**

 ** _SPECIAL THANK'S FOR :_**

 ** _Semua reviewer yang nggak bisa kusebutin semuanya *hugs* , reader and silent reader, yang berbaik hati memfavorite dan memfollow fic gaje ini, arigatou gozaimasu minna~_**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto berulang kali harus menunduk dan tersenyum canggung saat Mikoto -wanita yang sempat dia kira sebagai kakak Sasuke itu kini duduk di sampingnya sembari menyodorinya berbagai cemilan. Wanita dengan paras awet muda itu nampak bercerita berbagai macam hal tentang keluarganya dengan semangat. Tentang betapa menyedihkannya kehidupannya sebagai satu-satunya wanita di rumah Uchiha. Mengeluh karena dia begitu kesepian tanpa hadirnya sosok menantu yang akan menemani dirinya mengobrol atau menonton drama favoritnya.

"Naru-chan tahu, Sasuke itu dulu sangat imut sepertimu. Tapi begitu dia dewasa, entah mengapa kepribadiannya sudah layaknya gunung batu berjalan seperti itu." ujar Mikoto dengan tampang sedih yang berlebihan.

"Ahahaha...apa Itachi-san tidak pulang ke rumah?"

Kini Naruto harus sesak nafas karena Mikoto tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"Anakku yang satu itu...semenjak dia membeli apartemen sendiri bersama Kyuu-chan, dia bahkan jarang sekali pulang. Kalau Sasuke punya _mate_ nanti, aku ingin mereka tinggal di kediaman utama bagaimanapun caranya."

Naruto mencuri pandang kearah Sasuke yang nampak acuh tak acuh dengan ocehan ibunya. Dia nampak sibuk dengan _smartphone_ miliknya dan nampak mengetikan sesuatu disana.

"Sasuke! Kau harus menghormati tamu kita! Setidaknya ajakla Naruto mengobrol."

Mikoto menghardik putranya yang malah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Padahal jika mereka tahu, Sasuke hanya berusaha agar tidak terlibat terlalu jauh dengan sosok pirang di depannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin dia memang sedang sibuk.Hahaha..."

Naruto harus menelan tawanya saat tiba-tiba ibu Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dan menyeretnya bersama Sasuke menuju suatu tempat.

"O-obasan?!"

"Apa yang Kaa-san lakukan?" Sasuke berseru protes saat dirinya ikut pula diseret ibunya menuju lantai atas yang berarti menuju kamarnya.

Sementara orang tua yang lain hanya tersenyum kikuk mendapati fenomena itu.

"Apa istrimu selalu begitu?" tanya Minato dengan senyum kikuk. Dan Fugaku hanya menanggapinya dengan helaan nafas.

.

.

.

 **Kawaii no Okama**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Story by Kuroi Sora18**

 ** _WARNING!!!_**

 _ **Yaoi!/BL/Shounen-ai content, gaje, absurd, and so many typo here. If you don't like this fic, you can click** **BACK button peacely.**_

 **Chapter : 6**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _BRAK!!!_**

Sasuke dan Naruto kompak menoleh dengan horor kearah pintu kayu yang tertutup dengan keras dan diikuti bunyi _'cklek'_ yang artinya mereka berdua telah terkurung di kamar itu.

Setelah mengetahui situasi yang terjadi, Sasuke dengan sigap berteriak sembari menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya dengan beringas.

"Kaa-san, buka pintunya!"

"Kalian ngobrol saja berdua disitu! _Hihihihi..._ " Mikoto terkikik senang saat sayup-sayup mendengar suara Naruto menenangkan Sasuke. "Uhmm..Nanti Kaa-san akan membukakan pintu ini jika kalian sudah merasa akrab satu sama lain. _Wakatta?_ "

Selanjutnya Mikoto beranjak dari depan kamar Sasuke dengan hati riang gembira. Ahh...bahagianya~

"Sudahlah!" ujar Naruto ketika dia melihat Sasuke nampak terus berkutat dengan gagang pintu dengan wajah panik. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana kepribadian datar dan dinginnya yang selalu Sasuke junjung tinggi itu?

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka melihat wajahku. Maafkan aku karena telah menyakiti hatimu, Sasuke-san." ujar Naruto dengan helaan nafas di akhir kalimatnya.

Sasuke akhirnya terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia memandang Naruto yang nampak memalingkan wajahnya kearah kalender mejanya. Nampak disana masih dengan jelas jika tanggal 23 Juli dilingkari dengan spidol warna merah. Dan Naruto yakin tepat di tanggal itu Sasuke merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-18 sekaligus menjadi acara pengikatan _mate_ itu berlangsung. Wajah remaja manis itu terlihat sendu. Dan tak dipungkiri salah satu sisi hati Sasuke berkedut nyeri melihat itu.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf soal itu."

"Tapi...aku sudah berkata kejam kepadamu. Kupikir itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Aku...merasa menyesal."

Sasuke mendengus. Menyesal?

"Baiklah!" Sasuke menyisir poni rambutnya ke belakang dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Kau sudah banyak menipuku, membuat aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, lalu dengan gampanganya kau berkata kejam kepadaku. Yah, itu sangat melukai hatiku. Bahkan sampai sudut hatiku yang terdalam."

Naruto terperanggah. Akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya selama ini.

 _"Gomenasai..."_ kata Naruto dengan nada lirik nyaris berbisik. Manik birunya bergulir-menghindari kontak dengan manik hitam Sasuke yang terus menyorotnya tanpa henti.

"Aku juga tidak mengira bisa tetap jatuh cinta kepadamu meski aku tahu kau sebenarnya laki-laki yang hobi _crossdresser._ "

"Sasuke-san..."

Sasuke tersenyum kecut mendengar panggilan itu. Naruto bahkan masih memanggilnya dengan nada formal seperti biasa.

"Jika memang kau menyesal, kenapa kau selalu hadir di hadapanku? I-itu membuatku semakin sulit untuk memaafkanmu. Aku sudah tidak bisa memalingkan perasaanku. Jika terus seperti ini..."

 **GREB.**

Manik onyx Sasuke terbuka lebar saat melihat tangan Naruto menggenggam tangannya yang mengepal erat.

"A-ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu. Apa-" Naruto menarik nafas. "Apa benar jika kau tidak memiliki _mate_ , kau akan dicoret dari keluarga Uchiha?"

"Itu peraturannya. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya kepadamu." jawab Sasuke pendek. "Menyedihkan bukan? Kau pasti heran kenapa klan kami masih menganut paham kolot seperti itu." lanjut Sasuke dengan tawa lirihnya.

Pengangan itu terlepas. Dan Sasuke telah siap dengan apapun yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau kasihan kepadaku?"

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Air matanya menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Itu artinya Sasuke akan meninggalkan kehidupan menyenangkannya karena dirinya? Meninggalkan keluarganya? Bukankah itu telalu kejam untuk dilakukan?

"Huu-"

"A-ada apa?" Sasuke gelagapan melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba terisak.

"HUUUAAAAAAA~"

.

.

.

.

"HUUUAAAAAAA~"

Semua orang tua yang sedang mengobrol di lantai bawah terlonjak kaget saat mendengan suara tangisan Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kushina.

Dia memandang Mikoto yang nampak berwajah seram dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"Hahaha...aku berniat membuat mereka akrab satu sama lain dengan membuat mereka mengobrol berdua di kamar Sasuke."

Fugaku memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut nyeri. Ada-ada saja kelakuan istrinya itu.

"Apa mereka bertengkar hebat?" tanya Minato kemudian. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir mendengarnya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengeceknya. Kalian tunggu saja disini ya?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Mikoto dengan sigap menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke sudah kalang kabut tidak karuan melihat pujaan hatinya menangis meraung-raung di dalam kamarnya. Apa kata-katanya terlalu kejam untuk anak itu? Sungguh dia tidak bermaksud membuat anak itu sampai menangis sampai seperti itu.

 ** _CKLEK!_**

Begitu pintu terbuka, Sasuke bergidik ngeri melihat wajah ibunya yang nampak murka. Seumur hidup, ini pertama kali Sasuke melihat wajah ibunya semenyeramkan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Sungguh kami hanya bicara sebentar dan Naruto tiba-tiba saja menangis."

"Pasti kau mengatakan hal-hal kejam dengan mulut pedasmu ya?"

Sasuke bungkam. Ibunya memang selalu tepat sasaran.

"HUWAAAA~"

"Hei, sudahlah! Jangan menangis lagi. A-aku minta maaf."

"Minta maaflah yang benar Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut ravennya.

"Kumohon maafkan aku! Aku yang bersalah disini. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi..."

Naruto akhirnya terdiam. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan manik birunya yang berkilauan karena air mata. Sebenarnya, beberapa hari mengenal Sasuke dirinya merasa ada perasaan aneh yang belakangan ini terus mengganggunya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Lantai bawah nampak suasana tak kalah canggung entah kenapa bisa tercipta. Mungkin karena beberapa saat yang lalu Fugaku baru saja mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan untuk Minato dan juga Kushina.

"A-apa?"

"Anakku-Sasuke, dia jatuh cinta dengan putramu. Jika Sasuke memilihnya menjadi _mate-_ nya apa kalian sebagai orang tuanya akan menyetujuinya?"

"Tunggu! Aku perlu mencerna perkataanmu terlebih dahulu." Minato menatap Fugaku dengan dahi dipenuhi kerutan dalam. Meski perkataan Fugaku sudah cukup jelas, tapi entah mengapa pikiran Minato tiba-tiba kosong hanya dengan mengetahui fakta itu. Sungguh ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta dengan Naruto? Bukankah mereka baru saja kenal?"

"Kau lupa jika anakmu bekerja paruh waktu di tempat Itachi? Mereka bertemu disana. Detail ceritanya aku tidak begitu paham kenapa Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta dengan anakmu."

"Ah ya... Aku tidak berhak memutuskannya karena Narutolah yang akan menjalaninya. Kau tahu kan, jika keluarga istriku masih menganut paham kolot itu. Aku takut mereka akan menentangnya seperti ketika pengikatan Itachi dan Kyuubi dilakukan."

Fugaku menghela nafas. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat datar itu kini menunjukan raut gelisah. Tak dipungkiri memang jika kepala keluarga Uchiha itu kini sedang mengkhawatirkan nasib anak bungsunya.

"Naruto besar di kediaman utama Uzumaki. Berbeda dengan Kyuubi yang besar dan tinggal di Amerika untuk jangka waktu yang lama. Aku tidak yakin apakah Naruto akan menyetujuinya atau tidak." ujar Minato dengan wajah lesu. Dia merasa tak enak hati dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Ahh.. aku paham."

Kushina pun sama halnya dengan Minato. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya saat melihat wajah sahabat SMU suaminya nampak kacau.

"Meskipun begitu, aku akan mencoba membujuk nenek Naruto untuk merestuinya. Jika mereka berdua saling menyukai, tentu itu bukan suatu hal yang besar bukan?"

"Tentu saja itu bukan hal yang besar, hanya saja yang aku khawatirkan disini adalah Naruto itu sendiri. Tak bisa disebut sebagai pasangan jika salah satunya tidak saling mencintai. Kami tidak bisa memaksa orang untuk mencintai atau dicintai. Itulah prinsip klan Uchiha."

Mendengar itu, bahu Kushina mendadak lemas. Dirinya memandang Minato dengan wajah bingung.

Dan acara makan malam itu diakhiri dengan keheningan diantara kedua belah pihak.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Seperti yang sudah diagendakan sebelumnya, kini Naruto sudah bangun pagi seperti anak sekolah pada umumnya. Memakai kemeja putih dengan blazer hitam dengan lambang burung elang di bagian dada. Kerah bajunya sudah terikat rapi dengan dasi merah beraksen kuning di setiap sisinya. Kini dia tampil seperti anak sekolahan yang normal. Yah, setidaknya dia harus menyingkirkan kesan buruk dari orang-orang jika siswa dari Uzushio Gakuen adalah hanyalah sekumpulan preman yang suka membuat onar.

"Uwaah! kau nampak keren sekali Naruto!"

Kushina memekik senang kala Naruto muncul dari kamarnya dengan seragam St. Mangekyo.

"Ah...hmmm." jawab Naruto dengan gumaman. Dia berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah ada Minato yang sedang menikmati sarapannya.

"Kau nampak kurang sehat."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua orang tuanya yang beraut wajah khawatir. Dia tersenyum lebar-telalu dipaksakan hingga membuat kerutan di dahinya.

"Kurasa aku menghabiskan waktu terlalu banyak saat bermain game semalam. Tou-san paling tahu kalau aku sudah lama tidak memainkannya. Hahaha..."

"Benarkah begitu?" tanya Minato ragu.

"Y-ya! Tentu saja!" Naruto beralih mencomot sebuah roti tawar dan menggigitnya dengan semangat. "Ahh, roti ini keras sekali! Hahaha..."

Minato dan Kushina saling berpandangan. Mereka tahu Naruto sama sekali tidak pandai berbohong jika mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa karena acara makan malam di rumah Uchiha? Apakah terjadi sesuatu denganmu dan juga Sasuke?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu kenapa kau semalam menangis? Kalian berdua bertengkar? Kau bahkan sampai tidak berkata apapun sepulang dari sana."

Naruto memandang ibunya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Bisakah kalian jangan bahas ini lagi? Aku bisa telat di hari pertamaku."

Mendengar itu, Minato tersenyum maklum.

"Hari ini, biar Tou-san yang mengantar ke sekolah barumu."

"Tidak usah! Nanti Tou-san telat berangkat ke kantor."

 _"Daijoubu!"_ Minato bangkit dan menepuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut. "Lagi pula sudah lama juga Tou-san tidak mengantarmu berangkat sekolah. Terakhir itu saat kau kelas 3 SD. Sungguh aku benar-benar merindukan masa-masa saat kau merengek ingin digandeng olehku menuju kelas."

 _"Ara!_ Kau tak pernah cerita jika Naru pernah begitu, _anata!_ " ujar Kushina dengan nada jahil. Kontan saja wajah Naruto memerah dibuatnya.

 _"Ahh, urusai!"_

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, nampak suasana pagi hari Sasori tak secerah biasanya. Berdiri seorang diri dengan berbagai tatapan aneh yang terus tertuju kepadanya. Terutama oleh dua siswa urakan yang dia cegat di depan gerbang. Seorang siswa judes dan seorangnya lagi siswa aneh yang selalu membawa-bawa anjing di kepalanya.

"Hmm?"

Mata Kiba tak henti-hentinya menatap pria bersurai merah di depannya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sementara Kankurou hanya menanggapi tingkah laku sahabatnya dengan dengusan kasar. Benar-benar konyol.

"Kau sebenarnya siapa?" tanya pemuda pecinta anjing itu kemudian. Manik hitamnya tak henti-hentinya menatap Sasori dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Sasori-pemuda bersurai merah itu membuka kaca mata hitamnya dan menatap Kiba.

"Namaku Akasuna Sasori. Aku rekan Naruto sesama pegawai kafe. Aku datang kesini untuk mencarinya."

Kiba memandang Kankurou dan Sasori secara bergantian.

"Kurasa belakangan ini banyak sekali orang aneh yang mencari Naruto. Apa anak itu terlibat suatu kasus kejahatan?" gurauan Kiba yang tak lucu itu disambut oleh jotosan di kepala oleh Kankurou-sahabatnya sendiri.

"Dia tidak memberitahumu jika dia pindah sekolah?" tanya Kankurou setelah dia menyingkirkan Kiba dari hadapan Sasori.

"Apa?"

"Melihat reaksimu, kurasa anak bodoh itu tidak memberitahu apa-apa. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia memutuskan untuk pindah dari sini ke St. Mangekyo karena pekerjaan orang tuanya. Jika kau ingin mencarinya, kurasa sekarang dia sedang memulai hari pertamanya disana."

"St. Mangekyo? Apa artinya dia sekarang pindah ke Konoha?"

"Kata-kataku sudah cukup jelas. Silahkan kau simpulkan saja sendiri. Aku permisi."

Kankurou pun melangkah memasuki area sekolah dengan Kiba yang menyusulnya dari belakang.

Tak lama muncul Deidara dengan dua buah minuman cola di tangannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Dia tidak disini." jawab Sasori pendek.

"Lho, memangnya dimana? Itachi bilang dia sekolah disini kan? Walaupun sebenarnya aku mengira mustakhil sekali Naru-chan sekolah di tempat seperti ini. Bahkan aku yakin ada dari banyak siswa disini itu anggota _yakuza_ atau semacamnya."

Deidara mendekat kearah Sasori dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Kudengar, siswa disini sudah sering meresahkan masyarakat dengan mereka yang sering berbuat onar."

"Tidak mengherankan."

Sasori akhirnya beranjak pergi.

"Memangnya Naru-chan dimana?" tanya Deidara setelah mereka berdua menaiki mobil Sasori yang terparkir di sisi jalan.

"St. Mangekyo. Dia berhutang banyak penjelasan kepadaku."

"Kalau dia pindah kesana artinya dia tak akan bekerja di Akatsuki lagi bukan?"

Sasori yang sedang memasang sabuk pengaman menoleh cepat kearah Deidara dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Ano ne..._ Kau tahu aku dan Itachi adalah alumni sekolah itu beberapa tahun silam. Sekolah itu bukan sekolah biasa, Bakasori!"

"H-huh?"

Deidara menghela nafas. Wajahnya berubah serius dalam sekejap. Hal itu membuat Sasori semakin heran tentunya. Dia memang sudah cukup lama tinggal di Konoha. Tapi dia lahir dan besar di Sunagakure, jadi dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui berita tentang sekolah itu. Yang dia tahu hanya tentang reputasinya sebagai sekolah elit dimana para anak orang kaya bersekolah disana.

"Aturan di St. Mangekyo sangat ketat. Mereka melarang siswa-siswinya kerja _part time._ Yah, wajar sih...tidak ada anak orang kaya yang kerja _part time_. Kalau ketahuan kerja _part time_ siswa tersebut pasti dikeluarkan. Aturan itu sudah ada sejak dulu dan sepertinya masih berjalan hingga sekarang."

"Itu artinya..."

 _"Sou!"_ Pria dengan rambut pirang panjang itu merangkul Sasori dengan wajah sedih. "Kita tinggal menunggu Naru-chan menyerahkan surat _resign_ -nya saja. Dan dipastikan aku akan kerja dua kali lebih berat dari pada yang biasanya.Uhh, Ita-kun pasti akan mengomeliku jika aku memecahkan piringnya lagi."

"Kenapa dia tidak memberitahukan hal sepenting ini kepadaku?"

"Eh, itu karena kau bukan siapa-siapa, Bakasori!"

Jawaban Deidara mau tak mau membuat hati Sasori mencelos. Membuatnya hanya bisa menggenggam erat kemudi mobil dengan perasaan kalut.

.

.

.

.

 _"Namikaze Naruto desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_

Setelah selesai memperkenalkan diri, Naruto menatap teman-teman barunya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda.

"Ya. Naruto-kun baru saja pindah dari Uzushio Gakuen. Aku harap kalian bisa membantunya beradaptasi dengan baik disini."

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan guru yang baru Naruto ketahui dia bernama Hatake Kakashi-guru Matematika yang sangat terkenal suka membaca novel porno di jam mengajar seperti ini -terdengar berbagai bisikan tentang dirinya.

"Ehh...Uzushio?"

"Memangnya bisa siswa Uzushio boleh pindah kesini?"

"Kau dengar itu, dia pindahan dari sekolah preman itu!"

 _"Kowai..."_

"Dia tidak terlihat menakutkan seperti gosip yang beredar."

 _"Kawaii~"_

Dan berbagai bisikan lain yang sesungguhnya membuat Naruto merasa sangat risih. Apa lagi beberapa siswa yang menyebutnya dengan sebutan itu.

 _"Ha'i._ Bisakah kalian tenang?!" Kakashi bertepuk tangan beberapa kali untuk mencuri perhatian anak didiknya yang kini ribut sendiri. Dan tak lama mereka pun diam sambil menatap ke depan.

"Baiklah, Sai-kun!"

Seorang siswa bersurai eboni yang selalu memasang senyum mengerikan (menurut Naruto) berdiri dari barisan kursi paling belakang.

 _"Ha'i, Kakashi-sensei."_

"Karena kau ketua kelas disini, tolong nanti kau ajak Naruto-kun berkeliling ya!"

"Baiklah, Kakashi-sensei."

"Kalau begitu Naruto-kun, sekarang kau duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Sai-kun ya."

Naruto pun mengangguk.

 _"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kakashi-sensei."_

Dan Naruto berjalan menuju bangku yang Kakashi maksud- menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang tertuju kepadanya selama perjalanan menuju kesana. Oh, Naruto harap dia bisa bertahan selama dua tahun ke depan. Dia hanya ingin menghabiskan masa SMU-nya dengan damai dan tanpa beban.

Sementara itu di ruangan OSIS...

Hozuki Suigetsu- siswa tahun kedua St.Mangekyo yang mendedikasikan dirinya sebagai bendahara OSIS itu berwajah heran saat celoteh panjangnya mengenai anggaran kegiatan _campin_ _g_ yang sebentar lagi akan diselenggarakan oleh sekolah mereka sama sekali tak di dengar oleh sang ketua OSIS.

"SA.SU.KE!" panggilnya yang ke tiga kali dengan nada jengkel.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari bingkai jendela di ruangannya kepada Suigetsu yang kini bersidekap menatap jengkel kearahnya.

"Teganya kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku!" omelnya begitu Sasuke selesai dengan lamunannya.

"Maafkan aku. Tinggalkan saja itu di mejaku. Aku akan membacanya nanti."

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Karin kah? Apa gadis binal itu membuat moodmu memburuk hari ini?"

Suigetsu menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk menghadap Sasuke yang kini nampak membereskan macam-macam kertas yang memenuhi mejanya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah tahu jika ada siswa transfer dari Uzushio Gakuen?"

Tangan Sasuke terhenti sejenak mendengar berita dari sahabatnya itu. Namun dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan bersikap masa bodoh dengan berita itu.

"Hn."

"Aku baru tahu jika sekolah kita menerima siswa transfer dari sana. Semua orang tahu jika reputasi Uzushio Gakuen itu buruk sekali."

"Tapi setelah aku melihat anak itu secara langsung, ternyata anak itu manis sekali. Kalau saja dia wanita, pasti sudah aku jadikan pacarku. Hahaha-"

 **BRAK!** Suigetsu terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba Sasuke memukul meja dengan keras.

"Ano Sas, kau b-baik-baik saja kan?"

" Dia itu milikku."

"E-eh?!" Manik violetnya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum dia berteriak histeris dengan wajah terkejut yang berlebihan. "Eeeehhhh?!!"

Wajah Sasuke langsung berubah merah secara mendadak. Apa yang barusan dia katakan?!!!! Batinnya menjerit histeris setelah menyadari hal bodoh apa yang dia katakan.

"A-apa maksudnya itu Sasuke?! Kau dan siswa transfer itu saling mengenal?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan manik yang bergulir gelisah memandang guci tua di pojok ruangan.

"Dia anak teman lama orangtuaku."

Belum sembuh dari shock karena pernyataan gila Sasuke, kini dia harus shock karena kalimat lanjutannya sukses membuat Suigetsu- si bendahara OSIS kita jatuh terjengkang dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"-dan dia adalah calon _mate_ potensialku."

.

.

.

Manik biru Naruto memandang ragu sekelilingnya yang lagi-lagi memberikan tanggapan tidak menyenangkan dari siswa-siswi yang dilewatinya.

 _"Ano..."_ Naruto memegang ujung blazer Sai yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Ya, Naruto-kun?" Siswa bermarga Shimura itu memandang Naruto dengan senyum palsu yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Hahaha, hanya perasaanku saja atau memang semuanya tidak senang dengan kehadiranku?"

"Hmm? Aku tidak tahu apakah ini benar atau tidak, penyebabnya mungkin karena kau siswa transfer dari Uzushio Gakuen?"

"Apa reputasi sekolah lamaku seburuk itu?"

"Sudahlah, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan melupakan hal itu. Setelah aku berbicara langsung denganmu, kurasa rumor buruk tentang Uzushio tidak sepenuhnya benar."

"Hmm...padahal aku berharap, jika aku bisa menghabiskan masa SMU-ku dengan tenang dan damai."

Sai tertawa sejenak sebelum dia berseru memanggil nama seseorang yang membuat dunia Naruto seperti berhenti mendadak.

"Uchiha-senpai!"

Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan OSIS sedikit terkejut saat mendapati sosok Naruto yang sedang bersama Sai.

"Kebetulan sekali bertemu disini."

"Ada apa?"

"Data yang kau minta tempo hari sudah kuselesaikan. Kurasa besok aku akan memberikan data itu."

"Baiklah." sahutnya singkat. Manik onyxnya mencuri pandang kearah si pirang yang nampak menyembunyikan diri dibalik tubuh Sai. Apa Naruto masih marah dengannya karena perkataan kejamnya semalam? Dia bahkan sampai menghindarinya seperti itu.

"Oh ya, Naruto-kun...dia Uchiha Sasuke- ketua OSIS kita." Sai membalikan badan menunjukan sosok Sasuke kepada Naruto yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

 _"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Uchiha-senpai."_ Entahlah dia harus senang ataukah sedih karena mulai hari ini dan seterusnya Sasuke akan lebih sering melihat sosok pirang yang telah menawan hatinya. Dan sejak kapan, Naruto memanggilnya dengan panggilan formal seperti itu? Apakah ini tandanya sudah tidak ada harapan baginya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***TSUZUKU***


End file.
